My Goodbye
by Aida Rosaura
Summary: Being in love with a vampire, Bella never really considered herself a normal teenager. But she never dreamed she could be THIS abnormal... Now, after being abducted, over hearing the talk of chosen ones, and her own magic powers... she isn't so sure.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks hugely to all the peeps who stuck by me for _the Jane who stole Bella_, and the ones who are with me now as I continue _Fourth_. You guys rock! And I hope you continue to read my stories! Also, big hugs to all the newcomers! I've got huge plans for this new one, and I hope you enjoy this first chapter.**

_

* * *

_

_I remembered the voice from my dream when I was seven, "we'll be back for you Bella" he said "in eleven years, so don't forget about us, please" I nodded to the mysterious figure, smiling_

_I was wearing my favorite sundress in that dream, it was a white one, with spaghetti straps and it had purple and blue flowers on it. I think it had been a birthday present "I won't forget" I promised, I loved the heat the figure seemed to be admitting, it warmed my skin just like the sun. And the whole room was filled with love and happiness "don't be long"_

_There was a low chuckle and then I had woken up. And for all these years I remembered that dream, every last detail . . ._

I spent the morning of my 18th birthday, well, first of all, wishing I wasn't getting a year older then Edward (which wouldn't even be that bad, if I thought I could one day convince him to change me, but he seemed _so_ bent on me staying human) and, second of all, eating breakfast, showering, getting dressed. That day-to-day stuff. But I wasn't really paying huge attention to anyone of these things as I did them, so when Edward came to pick me up for school I was dead shocked that he said I looked very nice today

"Edward" I tried to laugh, but I was queasy thinking of getting a year older then him, then another next year, then another next year, then another next year. "I just threw something on, like every other day"

"It doesn't look that way" I could tell he was slightly disapproving that I didn't give a second thought about what I wore on my birthday, but that was too bad for him.

Edwards comment kinda made me interested, what _was_ I wearing that was so _nice_? For the first time all morning I decided to look at my outfit and, as soon as I saw the white, flowy, floor length skirt, I ran upstairs to the bathroom.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked as I stared at myself in the mirror, he had arrived there almost and instant before me.

My eyes were so wide, I was absolutely terrified. "Bella?" he asked again, "are you alright?" Edward stepped forward and wrapped his arms around my waist. But I couldn't take my eyes from my reflection. In addition to the white skirt I was wearing a white tank too, covered in blue and purple flowers.

Finally I managed to laugh out loud nervously, then I watched Edwards expression go from concerned to confused "what's going on?" his reflection asked me "please . . . Bella, what's so funny?"

I ignored him, my age now completely forgotten. _Almost_. I was only dressed like in the dream because I had thought about it too much; I had been letting my mind carelessly wander. But the weird thing was I didn't even remember having clothes that looked like this . . . but that was . . . impossible.

"It's . . ." I had no way of explaining to Edward "déjà vu"

His eyebrows furrowed, still questioning me. "I . . . I'm going to get changed" I said quickly, turning to actually face him "just a second" running back to my bedroom I almost tripped on the stupid skirt, but once I was there I promptly shed the unfamiliar clothes onto my floor, and in a heartbeat I was in just plain jeans and a tee shirt, though still a little creped out. Something wasn't right.

Edward was waiting out side my door, still worried looking "is everything alright?" he inquired again, examining my new outfit. To my relive he didn't look disappointed or anything else along those lines.

"Yeah, let's get going" I half mumbled, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the stairs, I didn't want Edward to impose anymore questions "we don't want to be late for school"

Alice was waiting for us there, even though we _were_ awfully close to being late "Happy birthday!" she called happily, rushing forward to embrace me

"Thanks" I mumbled, my mind was otherwise absorbed. What if this thing _was_ going to come for me? What if the clothes thing was a sign, not a coincidence? I could draw up the calm, floaty, joyful feeling of the dream, but my love for Edward overpowered any other emotion I had ever felt. Would this thing try to take me from him? I wouldn't be able to survive that.

"So you'll be over tonight, right?" Alice continued, oblivious to the fact that I was paying attention into the negatives "for your birthday party" her bright yellow eyes shone with excitement.

"Yeah, I guess" I replied, trying to sound at least half enthusiastic for her sake, but I was sure it was a pretty crappy job.

Edward laughed from my side "I thought you said she would be objective of this, not agree" somehow they both managed to see right through my unenthusiasm

Now Alice was confused too "well . . . I saw her fighting it but . . . if she'll come willingly that's even better"

"There's no point to fighting you two anyway" I couldn't make my voice have any intonation, and I didn't try.

"True" Alice said happily, skipping away from us for her first class of the day. "Bye!"

As the day went on, Edward wasn't so oblivious to my odd behavior. All through every class he begged me about what was wrong. I fed him my age excuse over and over but he wouldn't buy it. And for the first time ever I was really, truly annoyed with him. Couldn't he leave me alone for a minute? Just so I could think? But I tried to do so around his endless concern anyway.

If whatever this was came for me, could it be killed by vampires? Would Edward be able to protect me? What if it harmed him?

That thought brought on a whole new round of panic. I couldn't let anything brought on by me hurt Edward. No, I just couldn't stand that notion. There was no way I could go to his house tonight and potentially endanger his whole family, and I couldn't stay home with Charlie either. I wouldn't hurt anyone.

By the time the last class of the day ended couldn't talk. I was too afraid of bursting into tears. And Edward, most unfortunately, noticed "Bella?" he asked frantically as he became aware of a couple of rebellious tears running down my face as we walked out to his Volvo "oh, sweetheart, don't cry, please" when we reached the car he stopped me "really, it's only a year. I-I-I wish this was easy for me Bella, I hate to upset you, but to give you what you want . . ." he closed his eyes and drew me into an embrace, kissing my forehead "unthinkable"

Tears were flowing freely now, down my cheeks. I had a plan, one I needed to implement. One Alice couldn't foresee. I had to run away, just for a few days, if whatever this was didn't happen. If it did, as I had to assume it would . . . I couldn't risk the safety of the ones that I loved.

Edward drove me home, and he intended to come inside with me too, but I had to refuse that; if my plan was to work. Which it was.

"Go-go set up for my party" I offered as we sat in the parked vehicle. My voice shook.

"They'll be fine by themselves, Bella" he replied anxiously, he was worried about me "Alice won't let me do anything anyway, please let me come in with you"

I shook my head, gestures were safer then words right now "I need to do my homework and . . . get . . . freshened up and . . . stuff" I was completely making this up as I went along, and I was sure it was obvious

He watched me silently for a moment, resistant "is something scaring you? Is something wrong?"

"No, but I need to throw something on for Charlie too, bye" I leaned over and gave him a brief kiss on the cheek; it nearly tore my heart out, but . . . I didn't have a _but_, it just killed me. And I knew it would kill him too. I jumped out of the car and rushed into the house, my mouth was dry and my hands shook like I was about to die of hyperthermia. I wondered if Edward noticed.

When I got inside I calmly counted to fifteen in my head, to make sure he was gone, and then I broke down.

With tears dripping off my face I hurried upstairs—I only had until Charlie got home—and threw a couple days worth of clothes in a bag. My outfit from this morning had mysteriously disappeared off my floor, which, though not surprising me, defiantly sickened me a bit. It was coming, I had no last shred of hope to cling to, no saving grace. This was it. I was just thankful I got the time with Edward had this morning. My goodbye.

When I was finished I went back down stairs, my pace was slowed now, like I was walking in quicksand. The earth didn't want my feet to move. I didn't want my feet to move either, but I made them.

I grabbed a piece of paper next, and quickly wrote;

_Dear Edward_

Then, after not a second of deliberation, I ripped up the scribbly note. If I wasn't coming back, if whatever it was abducted me, _when_ it did, I didn't want him thinking I would return.

With one last cascade of tears I grabbed the keys to my truck, took off out side, fell, and drove away with out a backwards glance.

My driving took me straight through until around seven thirty, I knew Charlie would have arrived at home by now, he would have seen me gone, called the Cullens to see if I was there, found I had disappeared and report me MIA. By now Edward would know. What would he do? What would he say? Would he be angry if I _did_ return tomorrow? Or would he just be relived? Would he think I was trying to get back at him for not turning me into a vampire?

I was so unsure of everything.

Except one thing. One fact that was beginning to unnerve me. I was being followed by a black van.

Once I was sure of my suspicion I began to take all sorts of strange turns. This way, that way, and then, by accident, a dead end. The van followed. I was ready to pass out from hyperventilation.

I stopped at the end of the street, which was dead empty, not being able to do a U-turn because of the other vehicle. Which had, not to my surprise, stopped too.

I cut the engine of my truck, I had no escape now. The van kept running but out from the passenger door came a man dressed in casual looking pants and a very loose, tunic looking shirt; all white.

I watched him approach my truck, his hands up as a sign of peace. The dim moonlight glinted off his blonde hair and his skin, making them look almost white too. But his eyes were . . . peculiar, Not like a vampire kind of odd, but a vibrant purple kind of odd. When he neared the truck I decided to get out.

I turned, facing him head on. If nothing else, I could take my doom with grace. And I would.

"Isabella!" he exclaimed, stopping. He looked so . . . _happy. _Goosebumps rose on the back of my neck and arms, and some internal sense, different then intuition, told me to run. "You've grown so much! What a beautiful young lady you've become!"

"Who are you . . . and why do you know my name?" I stood my ground and asked shakily

He laughed joyfully

"All shall be explained, so please come now" he gestured encouragingly for me to come forward, like he was teaching a toddler to walk, smile still on his face.

I found myself not being able to resist coming towards him. _Stop!_ I screamed in my head, but it didn't work.

When I reached him he immediately clasped my hands with his, kissing me on both cheeks. I didn't fight it, I had no will to. The strange male lead me back to the van, where he opened the sliding side door and gestured for me to get in. There where no seats in the back, they had been removed and instead there was an inflatable air mattress, made up with sheets and all

"Not the best of living conditions, but its only temporary" he said "in you go love, time to sleep"

Once again I found I couldn't resist, I climbed into the back and was kicking off my shoes as the sliding door was shut.

I nestled myself into the bed and, on the contrary to what he said, I found it quite comfortable, and warm and familiar and . . .

_The dream!_

I was drifting to sleep when I realized this must be it! Fear plunged straight through me heart. Would I ever see Edward again? What would happen? I was sitting up, gasping, instantly.

"Sleep now" The voice of the man urged "worrying will do you no good, sweet Isabella"

I tried my best to struggle with the now recognizable sense of not being able to control my body but despite that in a second I was out.

* * *

**Random fact of this chapter: originally Bella just stayed in her flowery outfit**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sick right now, and that's really the only reason I'm updating. Sheer boredom. Anyway, I wanted to say something about this chapter but I can't remember what. So just know it's from Edward's POV (something rare for me) and I lost the whole original document so this chapter might not be as good as the first.**

* * *

I spent the drive home worrying about Bella indefinitely. It wasn't like her to be so jumpy, or try to get rid of me.

"Oh, Edward, why aren't you with Bella?" Alice asked as I entered the house with my eyes focused on the ground

"She has homework to do" I mumbled, not satisfied with that excuse in the least. "And she has to get freshened up _and_ make dinner for Charlie"

"Busy evening for her" Alice noted

"Yeah, whatever" I couldn't even understand why I was so annoyed

_You know Edward, cut her some slack, she's really upset about the age thing and we pushed her pretty hard. Maybe she wanted a while to get it from her thoughts. _Alice didn't bother saying it out loud_ don't worry so much._

I sighed, drifting over to the piano. I hated to think I had upset Bella to the point that she thought her only peace of mind would come from avoiding me, but had I? I had, I knew it, the terrible being I was.

I played pointlessly, random melodies I had never heard before, letting my eyes wander to Alice putting up decorations and my thoughts to Bella. Would she still be upset for her birthday party tonight? Was her age _really_ the only thing that was getting to her?

At around five thirty, after Carlisle had returned from work and everyone else from where ever they had been in the first place, the phone rang. That wasn't abnormal, phones were meant to ring. Carlisle answered and I easily heard the conversation at both ends.

"Hello?"

_Oh, hello Carlisle, is Bella there?_ It was Charlie.

"Well, actually, she's not. Edward dropped her off at home after school"

There was silence for a moment _did she say she was going to go anywhere? She's not here and her truck is gone_.

"I'm sure she's just ran out" Carlisle didn't sound so sure, or maybe it wasn't his voice, just his thoughts "please keep us informed if she arrives home soon"

_Al—alright, call if she shows up there, but I have a bad feeling. Her room looks like she grabbed a couple things and ran, and she left her cell phone_

"Alright, we'll advise you of any information at this end"

_Thanks Carlisle, bye_

"Good bye Charlie"

The second the phone was hung up I was in front of Carlisle "something's happened" I growled "she was being odd, she must have run away, she was trying to get rid of me, and acting strangely on edge!" I didn't know what to do, I was completely panicked. It was the same kind of feeling as when she had gotten away from Alice in Phoenix last year.

"Alright now, what, if any, is a possible reason for Bella to want to run away? That doesn't seem reasonable, Edward" Carlisle but his hand on my shoulder, trying to calm me down slightly.

"I—I don't know but there's something going on, something more then just her turning eighteen, something worse" before Carlisle could say anymore, I called "I'm going to find her!" I was already out the door and jumping into my car.

I drove past Bella's house quickly first, trying to catch her faint scent. It was there, but barely, and it really didn't help that I knew absolutely nothing about where she was going. All I could tell was that, because of how faded the trail was, she had left right after I dropped her off. She had, had this planned. My mind was completely wrapped up in all the awful things Bella could possible get herself into . . . anything dangerous seemed to gravitate towards her and by now, hours after she had set off, anything could have happened. Thinking like that and not focusing was what made me lose the scent.

Now what was I supposed to do? The exact thoughts that had gotten me into the position of losing the smell forced there way back into my mind, stronger then before. But I would save her, I _would_. Nothing could possibly happen, I wouldn't let it. I slammed my foot down on the gas peddle, I was going somewhere around one hundred MPH, flying any direction that seemed a possible route for her, when I caught it again. I couldn't believe my luck, but I defiantly didn't question it.

From that point on, I drove a bit calmer. For a couple hours at least, following the scent, and noticing it getting stronger and stronger, I was on her trail, there was no doubt now, and when I finally caught her magnificent fragrance, actually Bella, not her path, I was thrilled. I was getting so close now, I could almost hear her truck and then . . . my Volvo sputtered and died, leaving me with only enough time to pull off to the side of the road.

For a second I was stunned to the point that I just sat there, why had my vehicle failed on me when I needed it most? What had it failed on me _period_? I checked the fuel gauge; empty.

With a few words I aught to have been respectable enough not to utter I took off into the forest off the side of the road. To my sheer amazement I was almost, actually I was _completely_, more successful on foot. I could hear my Bella's voice now "and how do you know my name!?" she was demanding, but I heard the panic she was trying so hard to conceal.

The voice that replied was to quiet for me to hear, still being at the distance I was.

Bella didn't say anymore, even as I got closer and closer I didn't hear her sweet voice again, and that frightened me. And I had a very good reason to be frightened too, because I arrived too late.

All I saw was Bella's head duck into the side door of a black van, another male shut it.

Had she gone with him willingly? Or had she just been abducted? I collapsed to me knees as I realized she_ had _gone willingly, it was the only explanation, the only thing that made sense. She had spent the whole day ignoring me and then had tried to get away from me as soon as possible. Of course it made sense, of course it did. My Bella didn't love me, she loved someone else, and she didn't even have the courage to tell me. But . . . No! it wasn't true! Suddenly I remembered how She had sounded so terrified just a moment ago, she had probably been threatened by this person!

I now prepared to dash forward, to drain the life from who ever thought they could kidnap my love, when the man turned around, heading back to the passenger door, and caught my eyes for the briefest of seconds. _Ha! _His thoughts mocked _have fun getting her back now, you never will!_

I was explosively furious, but, as I soon learned, also frozen to the spot. I snarled, trying as hard as I physically could to break the invisible chains, but I was completely immobile. The man flashed another small smile, he knew I could read his thoughts. He was taunting me.

As the kidnaper's van pulled away I slowly regained control of my body, but I was still unmoving because of a _new_ thought.

I knew that vampires and werewolves weren't the only type of beings out there, but . . . but others in Washington State? It was . . . impossible. But yet, not. Because they had just taken Bella.

That man wasn't human, he was another form of . . . something.

But what was his interest in her? Still trying to collect my thoughts I grabbed out my cell phone and called home. Alice answered

"Hello?"

I didn't even let her get the whole word out before I snarled "Carlisle" in an instant he was on the line.

"Ed—"

"She's been abducted, I saw it. It was a black Windstar" my words all came out rushed and jumbled. And somewhere along the line of relaying all my information I managed to give the license plate number, which I had memorized with one instantaneous glance "you need to tell Charlie, and get Alice on it, they could be leaving the state, the country!" I needed to know Bella was alright, and would be for the next little while, even if it was just through a vision

"Edward, we would surely know if anything devastating happened, Alice wouldn't miss something that big. So, for now, you can relax. Come home and I will call Charlie with the new information"

He was right, there was nothing more I could do, for now. "Carlisle" I suddenly remembered "you're going to need to send someone to pick me up" I was still with out a vehicle.

**

* * *

**

Random fact of this chapter: In my custom Microsoft word dictionary Volturi is set to auto-capitalize (I did that when I first began _the Jane who stole Bella_)


	3. Chapter 3

**Even knowing where this story is going I can't help but think about how odd it is. Really, it's just plain strange. But that's okay, I enjoy strange things. I hope you like this chapter as much as I did writing it, thanks for reading!! **

* * *

"Eighth floor?"

"No, basement"

"Basement!"

"What?"

"It's just . . ."

"You do know who she is, right?"

"Yeah, but still"

I groaned quietly, trying to make my mind work even just slightly. Where was I? Who was talking to me? Well, actually, they weren't really talking to me . . .

"Great, now you've woken her up. You can be ready to explain when she comes to"

"What?" I mumbled "what . . . what . . . what's going on?" I forced my eyes open but the light was too bright and just made them sting painfully. I couldn't see a thing of my surroundings.

"You can go back to sleep in a minute, Isabella" a voice cooed, barely recognizable as the person who had been angry just a minute ago.

"I don't . . . want to . . . sleep" I tried to be demanding but that must be virtually impossible while well-over-half passed out. "Let . . . go of me" the man had his arm around my waist, supporting me as he lead me off to somewhere unknown.

"Now, now Isabella, relax," he said, easily restraining me against my futile struggles. I got my eyes to focus then, just as I was being pulled into a big mirrored elevator, the first I had seen of whereever I was.

Another girl entered with us, one I had to assume to have been the driver of the van I had been kidnapped in. She had the exact same blond hair as the man, it was long and, even tied up in a high ponytail, reached down to her waist. She also wore white, a pair of wide leg trouser pants and a suit jacket, over all just a little more dressed up then the male. But they both had the exact same eyes. That creaped me out, they weren't . . . normal.

"I still don't see why were taking her to the basement" the girl—actually, more of a woman—commented.

"Because we are" the man replied, letting go of me and pressing a button. Immediately the elevator jostled to a start.

I sunk back into my own little corner as we went down through the levels, I felt kind of like bursting into tears. They were they were probably going to torture me, in some freaky lab. Or—or rape me or—or . . .

There was a loud _ding!_ As the elevator stopped. I think I jumped at least three feet in the air. "Come on now" the guy said encouragingly, pretending not to notice how startled I had been. He took my hand and led me out of the elevator, the woman trailed along behind us.

The hallway beyond the elevator doors was so . . . weird. Everything was white, the carpet, the walls, the ceiling, the trim. Even the lights were white, like in a hospital or school or something, not a soft yellow colour like the ones in the elevator had been. I felt a bit embarrassed at the fact that my running shoes _must_ be leaving big, muddy foot prints as I walked. But I couldn't bring myself to look behind me, lest someone else notice too.

Out after the hall was a large, spacious room—all white and clean again—which looked like a sitting room. There were two curved, very modern couches and a cushion/coffee table thing (which I desperately hoped no one had ever rested coffee on, of fear of it spilling and leaving a stain). But no one really seemed to be sitting around here, everyone drifted across the room, out of one door and in another across the way. All were wearing the same white business apparel or a white, freaky cloak—type—thing.

"This way, dearest" I was steered slightly to the left "and just in case you were wondering what to call me, my name is Damien" as he said it Damien pushed open the door that we now both stood in front of in the slightly unnerving, graceful manner every one around here seemed to move with.

The room beyond me, to my _complete_ shock, was all white. Everything around here must be. "Welcome home" Damien said, from where he stood, smiling, behind me. The only reason I could see was because there was a huge wall sized mirror dead ahead of us. Damien was quite a bit taller then me, I now had a moment to comprehend, and he looked in his early twenties. The girl whose name I still didn't know was standing behind both of us a bit, she—and then something struck me violently, my eyes.

I screamed and ran all the way across the long room, right up to the mirror so I could press my face against it. My eyes were purple, maybe not as vibrant purple as there's, but still, I was becoming one of them. "No!" I screamed, ruining the spotless surface with full hand, nose and forehead prints. "No! No! No!" tears ran carelessly down my flushed cheeks

"Oh, Isabella, calm down, please" Damien came over and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, pulling me away from the mirror slightly "you look beautiful, the colour suits you"

"Get away from me!" I screamed pushing him an arm's length away, only because he let me "what—what are you doing to me?!" I was gasping now, not screaming. I fell to my knees, one arm around my stomach in case I threw up and the other hand still pressed to the mirror, along with the side of my face. "What's going?" I gasped

"It's alright" the girl was speaking to me now, and I looked over to see her shut the door and begin striding towards us. "It's just because you turned eighteen, your . . ." she had to pause, to think hard about her choice of words "special, like . . . a chosen one"

I curled myself up so I was more in the fetal position "I—I don't want to be . . . I want Edward, I want . . . to go home"

"This isn't something you have a choice in" Damien came over and knelt down in front of me "it's just the way things work. Remember your dream? You were so excited then"

"Well maybe seven year olds don't know what's best of them!" I yelled, furious that he would bring up such a stupid point as that "maybe, maybe they didn't have a reason to _want_ to be normal! Maybe they don't have a reality better then any _being—whisked—away—by—magical—mind—controlling—people—who—only—wear—white _fantasy! Maybe these _seven year olds_ weren't in _love_!" I tried to hold my furious glare at Damien, but I couldn't keep it up as the woman got down to her knees beside me.

"Oh, Damien" she said quietly, taking me into her arms in a motherly way. "She just misses him, the vampire boy, don't you, Bella"

I looked up at her, she was probably about Damien's age, good four or five years older then me. Suddenly I was crying again, but maybe, just maybe, there was hope she could convince him to let me go. "I had to give up someone I loved too" she said sympathetically "and at the time I was distraught over it, but now I know it was what was best for both of us. Sometimes, what's best isn't always what make you happiest"

There was so much . . . logic in that. I found myself actually amazed by it . . . like, like that was all—suddenly I looked up to her, horrorstricken. "How are you getting inside my head?!" I yelled "you, and you"—I looked to Damien—"stop it! Stop it now!!!"

They both remained silent but cast each other subtle glances, like two kids being caught doing something they were warned against

"Please" I was trying to be calmer now, but only because I was desperate to have them listen "please, I'll beg if I have to, just stay out of my head" I took my head in my hands, looking down at the white carpet. It was spotless, just like everything else.

"Let's get you some dinner, Bella, your probably hungry" the girl ruffled my hair lightly and said. I didn't really feel hungry, but then again I hadn't eaten anything for lunch the day of my birthday and since then I hadn't had the opportunity to try.

The girl was standing when Damien interrupted "don't worry about it, Nadia, I'll go find her something" in a second I heard the door open then shut again.

"Come here, Bella" Nadia's voice was so soft, I just had to turn and peek at what she was doing through my hair. I watched as she walked over to a dresser on the other side of the room and opened the second drawer down. With a slight smile flashed back to me, like she knew I was watching her, Nadia pulled out a couple of white garments "it's almost ten o'clock now, and I assume you want to sleep in pajamas tonight"

"Ten o'clock?" I asked, my surprise catching me off guard, I just had to turn around to face her "you mean, at night?"

She nodded

"I slept all day long?"

"Yes, now please come over here, we don't want to have to use our powers on you"

I got up and stumbled over to her, she just kept smiling "here you are Bella" when I reached her she dropped the folded pile of soft linen into my arms "that room over there is a bathroom, you can get changed" she said, pointing

"Thanks" I mumbled, walking past a huge four poster bed and various other pieces of (white) furniture to the door she had pointed to, but along the way I couldn't help but cast several sideways glances to my reflection. Every time I caught sight of my new eyes a fresh shot of terror ran through my veins.

The bathroom was pretty spacious, it had both a bath and shower, a huge amount of counter space, and two sinks. I was out of my clothes quickly and pulling myself through the white fabric of my new outfit. When I was dressed I turned to look at myself in the mirror, which ran the whole length of the counter and was also giant. The top half of the pajamas consisted of a short sleeved, long nightgown which reached just below my knees, and the bottoms were just a pair of loose pants, together it felt like some sort of costume out of a movie. I was a psychotic patient in a psychotic hospital for psychotic people. A _very, very comfortable _psychotic patient.

I decided to just leave my old clothes lying on the floor, it seemed just like a little sign of defiance, and gave the stupid room some colour. Maybe if I was lucky Nadia wouldn't notice and I could leave them there.

When I exited the bathroom she was waiting for me, sitting on the edge of the bed. She pat the spot beside her, gesturing me come and sit down. I complied, but only because I wanted to hear what she had to say to me. "It's hard Bella, I know" she put her arm around my shoulders as she said it "but it will get better, I promise"

Unless _better_ was a secret code for Edward, I wasn't buying into this crap.

"Here we are" Damien said as he suddenly reentered the room "time for dinner" I looked over my shoulder to him, he was holding a tray of something, but I couldn't quite tell what.

"Let's go sit on the floor, alright?" Nadia stood up and pulled me up with her, in an instant we were back down, cross legged on the floor. Damien put the tray down in front of me and joined us.

"Spaghetti" he smiled, "it was all I could find for you quickly, they were making some upstairs"

His comment made me even more curious about this place, who was making some upstairs? More people all dressed in white? Why did this weird cult even exist? Why was _I_ here? The absolutely mouth-watering smell of the food quickly distracted me from my thoughts, and it looked delicious too. "But—but what if I spill it?" I asked worriedly, Bella + white + spaghetti sauce had no possible good outcome.

"Don't worry about it" Nadia laughed "no one's going to bite your head off for an accident" reluctantly I began to eat for her, being as careful as I could be not to spill anything anywhere.

When I was finished Nadia told me to try to get some sleep. But seriously, I had just slept for over twenty-four hours, I wasn't tired. "Come on Bella, your internal clock is very messed up right now and it's important that you try to get it back on track."

I agreed after a little convincing, I probably didn't have a chance of winning the argument anyway; they would end up using there unnatural powers and I would have to obey.

I crawled into the big bed, and to my surprise both Nadia and Damien stayed in the room with me, sitting at a small, round coffee table after the lights had been shut off.

I was thinking about my eyes as I (very much to my own shock) was drifting off to sleep. Was I really becoming one of them? Would my hair start to turn blond too? If it did I decided I would kill someone, and I already had a first victim in mind.

* * *

**Random fact of this chapter: I have thirteen Sarah McLachlan albums, I counted them.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter may raise more questions then it answers, actually it does raise more questions then it answers, but this fic is still young and there's a lot more to be confused about!  
how nice am I?  
Anyway, I love you all and hope you like!**

* * *

When I woke up the next morning I felt terribly sick to my stomach. All I wanted was Edward's icy hand on my forehead, they must have drugged the stupid food. The only thing that could even be considered a not-absolutely-beyond-belief-terrible thing was that I actually awoke knowing where the heck I was and what was going on this time.

While I lay there in my misery I wondered what Nadia and Damien would to if I threw up on the white comforter, or sheets, or pillow. But it probably would be anything interesting, just move me to a different room while they cleaned this one up.

Suddenly I heard the door open and shut for what had to be the first time all morning. "Wow, she's still asleep?" a voice asked, obviously Damien

"Yes, I think so" Nadia replied

I was about to roll over and tell them I actually _was _awake (and maybe ask someone if this place carried medicine; specifically Gravel) when they started talking

"So you think she suspects anything?" Damien asked

"No, not yet. She seems weirded out enough by this place but . . . no, she doesn't expect it . . . not at all. But did you anticipate her to know? They wouldn't do that. Either that or she's the wrong girl . . ."

"No, it's her. Can't you feel her emulating power? Even when she was little . . ."

I lay dead still, which probably made my charade seem even less believable. They were talking about me, of course they were, but it made no sense . . . what didn't I know, who wouldn't have told what to me? I wanted to listen more but nausea hit full force then, right at the wrong second. But that was my luck. I jumped up of the bed instantaneously and ran straight to the bathroom.

"Bella!?" Nadia and Damien both called, maybe not at the exact same time, but I think Nadia was the only one who followed me. Her voice was all I heard the second time "Bella, are you alright?" when she entered the bathroom I was lying on the cold, tiled floor, already having thrown up the content of my almost empty stomach "oh, dear" she said coming over and knelling down beside me "Damien, get me a thermometer"

"Alright" Damien called from outside the bathroom door

"Do you feel like your going to throw up again?" Nadia asked me, then, somewhat offhandedly, as she pressed her hand to my forehead then cheek "you defiantly have a fever"

"Yes" I moaned weakly, answering her first question. My whole body shook and my mouth had a horrible taste in it. "Water, please"

"Of course, wait just a moment" she jumped up and disappeared for a split second, and then before I could even register what was going on she was back with a cup in hand. After it was filled with water from the tap it was handed to me.

Because of how bad my hands were shaking a lot of the water just ended up sloshing over the side of the cup, but I greedily drank what I could. Which, in the end, made me end up feeling even more nauseous.

"Here" Damien suddenly stuck his head in the washroom and held out an up-to-date looking ear thermometer

"Thank you" Nadia said, taking it from him and kneeling back down beside me "roll your head, sweetheart" I did as I was told, so Nadia could shove the ear thermometer into my ear. For a second the pressure on my ear almost hurt but then there was a click and it was removed "one-hundred and one degrees Fahrenheit" she informed us, turning back around to Damien "you think . . .?"

"Yes" he nodded

Nadia turned back to me, suddenly smiling "you'll be sick for a couple of days, Bella" she told me "and I certainly don't want to alarm you but you need to be given an explanation"

I looked up at her wearily, that was about all I could manage right now.

"It's your power, just like your eyes colour. Some time after you turn eighteen you get sick, but usually it's a couple weeks later, not a day or two. As soon as you feel better you will be able to begin to master your abilities"

To my own surprise that thought horrified me "I want to be . . . normal" I whispered. Actually, I wanted to be a vampire. But regardless, I did not want to be a part of this freaky  
clan . . . or cult, whatever it was.

"Let's get you comfortable" Nadia slid her arms under me, behind my shoulders and my knees. Then she picked me up, cradling me against her body. At first I groaned, the movement of being carried towards the bed causing me to feel even sicker, but in a second I was put down. "Would you like anything to eat? Or just more water?"

"More water, please" I murmured, she rushed back to the washroom and Damien came up beside the bed.

"You have such potential" he smiled, reaching down and stroking my hair. I rolled over, openly ignoring him. "Please don't be like this Bella,"

I groaned again, too sick to tell him to get lost

"Here" Nadia rubbed my arm slightly, alerting me to the fact that she was there with my glass of water. I rolled back over to face her and she placed the cup in my hands. I tipped my head up to sip from it.

"You probably won't throw up again" she said, taking the cup once I was finished drinking "but if you'd like some medicine it might help with the nausea or put you to sleep so you don't have to suffer it as long"

"If you don't mind, I'd like that" I muttered, feeling oddly lifeless. She disappeared again in an instant

Damien still stood over me, looking down as if I was interesting to watch. And I looked back up at him, wondering if I could possibly freak him out a bit too. "Hey" I finally asked, trying to not sound as weak as I felt. A question had suddenly popped into my head.

"Yes?" Damien replied calmly, his serene smile creeping me out.

"What is this place? An organization? A cult? A secret government operation to see how the youth of today respond to torture? Nadia said I deserved an explanation"

He laughed "not quite, Bella, an organization maybe, but not a cult. How about . . . a clan?"

I tried to sort of relax from my need to try to act tough around Damien. "What do you do here? Why? Can't you please tell me?" I asked, and I tried to be nice, though I really hated him.

"Of course I can explain" he smiled, just as Nadia came back with meds for me. I took them then he continued. "There have been two 'clans' here in Washington since as long as anyone can remember, us and another. Also as long as we've existed we have been fighting, fighting over many things Bella. And every year our two 'clans' go and choose members, to keep numbers even as old members die. We appear to certain chosen children while they are still young, and bless them with one day the gift of magic powers. When they turn eighteen the new recruits are brought back here and, like you, are usually reluctant at first, but they learn to love being blessed. And one day I'm sure you will too"

By the end of his explanation I was fighting back tears. It just made everything so much more . . . real. I would be a prisoner here for my whole life, and I would never see the ones I loved—Edward—again.

"How about you lie back down Bella" Nadia came up and gently lay her hand on my forehead, sensing how upset I was.

My bottom lip was trembling "please, can't you tell me there's some exception, like, if I can find someone to take my place in twenty-four hours I'm free to go?"

"I'm sorry" and Nadia did look it too "the powers are already becoming part of you, this has become unalterable now. But we'll do anything, anything Bella to make you happier, this is just out of our control"

"I want to see Edward" I breathed "I'll come back, I promise, I just want to see him…" I faded off as Nadia shook her head "no?" I squeaked, something warm rolled down my cheek

"No" she echoed vacantly "you aren't aloud contact with them," and she kept her voice low "anyone from the outside world, but you can meet others your age, others going through what you are. When you're feeling better, that is"

It was my turn to shake my head, and I was crying openly now, nobody in the world could be going through what I was.

"If you don't want to that's fine too she said "whatever your choice, you should try to get some sleep now"

I didn't want to give in and try to sleep, I wanted to prove I wasn't the pathetic little human who could be bossed around just because all these people had magic powers and I didn't. Maybe I could show them when I _did_ have magic powers of my own, not that I wanted them, and not that the thought didn't completely revolt me, they just might come in handy for escape.

"One more thing Bella" Damien added. I glared at him, I was still angry. I would always be angry "our leader will be down to check on you later, we may need to wake you up for that"

"Okay" I muttered for lack of any better response "go turn off the light, I want to sleep"

Nadia did as I requested and Damien went back over to his little table.

As I curled up in the bed for the second time I realized how horrible this really was. I was changing, I wasn't going to be me by the time I saw Edward again. If I ever saw him again. Even with that thought and the nausea rolling over me I managed fall asleep for a second time.

* * *

**Random fact of this chapter: I asked my friend what Nadia should look like and she pointed to a poster of Zero-Suit _Samus Aran_ from Metroid Prime. So for anyone who cares that's what she looks like.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Unfortunately enough, this story has kind of taken a back seat to Fourth, but I have no intent of forgetting it! Anyway, this chapter comes from Edward's POV and is incredibly pointless. Just a whole lot of nothing. Hope you like nonetheless!**

* * *

A week had passed without a sign of her, not that I expected the police to find anything hugely helpful, considering _who_ had taken Bella, but I expected us on our own to have found a clue by now.

But she had just vanished, without a trace. The van was traced back to a man in Ohio who had reported it missing months ago, I couldn't get a lead on the man I had seen, and there was absolutely no big—or small—groups around here that could be hiding as organizations of magical people. Worst of all, no one even believed me about that part.

"Edward, you were under a lot of stress, and maybe in a bit of shock" Alice had tried to reason with me; in her mind she considered it consoling "I don't think anyone actually stopped you from moving"

"They did!" I exploded at her "you think I just stood there while Bella was taken!?"

"Relax, Edward" Jasper said from where he sat beside Alice "no one's accusing you of letting Bella be taken; we're just saying it's not reasonable—"

"What's not reasonable?" I snapped again "she's completely disappeared, this _can't_ be the work of just normal humans. And I saw them, or, him, he wasn't a vampire either"

"There's got to be another explanation, maybe—" Jasper fell silent as Rosalie walked into the room. Usually she wanted nothing to do with our 'save Bella' meetings (which were happening nearly twentyfour/7) so the sudden intrusion came as a bit of a surprise.

_Maybe,_ she continued in her head for Jasper _maybe she doesn't want you to find her. Ever think of that?_

I snarled and threw myself out of the dinning room chair I had been in. Emmett caught me before I could get close to his wife "whatever it was, Rose, take it back" he warned her

She smiled sweetly and shrugged her little shoulders daintily, turning around and walking right back out of the room. I kept struggling against Emmett, trying to break free and attack my sister for such a comment, when suddenly Alice squeaked and I was sharing her vision.

_There was a tall building, with people in suits coming and going from it. Not much else could be said about the place, it was in a downtown setting, and cars rumbled by. There was an air of overall busy city life. but nothing else, no defining elements to tell us where it was, no one speaking directly of a location, just a plain, everyday, normal office building amid bustling city life. No hint to where Bella was, the place probably didn't even have anything to do with her, or her disappearance._

After a few moments of the vision, suddenly, the whole scene was gone. And Alice and I looked hard at each other. "I keep seeing it! Edward, it must be near where she is" our early dispute was eagerly forgotten for a much more important topic.

"No, it's not. If it was her you'd be seeing more, not just a building, you'd see where she was being kept" I said "try to block this out. We need to find her. We need something we can use"

Alice still looked doubtful "what if I miss something about Bella while blocking it out?" she asked

"You won't, you know that. The only thing that maters right now is finding her"

"Alright" Alice took a deep breath and stood up, slowly letting it out "I'm going to find somewhere quiet. I'll tell you if I get anymore"

I nodded in response

"What was it?" Jasper asked curiously as Alice disappeared

"Another one of the building visions" I muttered. She had been having these visions of just a plain office building since the day after Bella disappeared. But they couldn't have anything to do with her, why would she have been taken to an _office_? And even on the slightest, most remote idea that it did have some relation to who, or what, ever had taken Bella, it was too general. Alice was a huge help, and I definitely wasn't going to take her power for granted but she needed to focus and get this building out of her head, we needed information we could actually use.

Jasper was quite, being thoughtful for a moment "was there any clue to where she was this time?" he asked

"Nothing" I was I was breathless with my frustration "it's the same thing over and over and over"

Emmett, who had let go of me when I was distracted by Alice's vision, came up behind me once again and put his hands on my shoulders. "She's going to be alright" exactly what I _didn't_ what to hear. Petty reassurances did nothing to calm me down.

"She will most definitely not be okay!" I exclaimed "she is Bella! And Bella is attractive of all things deadly, who knows what she could have gotten herself into!" Jasper was definitely not oblivious to my sudden bust of panic, and he counteracted it with his own calm.

Immediately falling victim I sunk back down, into my chair, head in hands "I'll never find her now" I muttered, despair sinking in "I'll—I'll—"

"Do you think Bella would want you giving up like this, Edward?" Emmett suddenly asked

I looked up to face him, "what—what do you mean?" I asked right back at him

"Well do you think Bella would want to be off, trapped wherever she is, thinking you weren't looking for her?"

That nearly broke my heart "I am looking for her! There's—there's just nothing to go off of!"

"Doesn't mean you should give up, you know she would never do that to you"

I stood up, hands clenched into fists "what can I do? Where can I start to look for her?"

To my surprise Jasper interjected "we need to investigate this building, you may think its nothing but it's not, we need every little thing we can to find wherever Bella's been taken"

I nodded, and I kind of wanted to go bug Alice to see how much new information I could get out of her, but I knew that was a bad idea too because then she would just get annoyed.

"When Carlisle and Esme get back from helping Charlie, and Alice returns with some new information we'll head out" Emmett was suddenly one hundred times more enthusiastic, and I could hear Rosalie's scowling thoughts. I ignored them. "We'll get her back no problem, and do major damage to whoever thought they could get away with kidnapping my sister"


	6. Chapter 6

**This may be a fraction pointless, but it's how the chapter came out. Sorry.**

* * *

"Do we have to wake her?" I wasn't even close to half awake when I heard Nadia's voice "she _just _fell asleep"

There was a low but still incredibly feminine chuckle from beside the bed "have you taken a liking to this one?" she asked "you must remember though, who she is, and you must keep your distance at all times"

"I know" Nadia said a bit quieter. I was amazed, even through my sleepiness. My first impression of Nadia was that she was such a strong woman and that she wouldn't be told what to do by anyone, but here she was sounding so . . . meek. It was just weird.

"Yes, we must wake her" the woman continued "we need to gather all the information about her we can, this is no ordinary child, you know that Nadia"

"Yes," Nadia agreed "anything but normal"

I listened closely through my still-nauseous state, what weren't they telling me? Well, I knew there was lots more then just one thing but it . . . so . . . confusing. If I had been chosen when I was seven, just like they apparently did all the time, would they really be talking about me as if I was _especially_ abnormal? I needed to figure this out. And I needed to do it soon. And I needed to get away, back to Edward, where I would be safe.

"Bella" Nadia cooed quietly, I nearly jumped out of my skin. I was sitting up, breathing heavily in a second "oh," she was suddenly taken aback "I'm so sorry for startling you"

"Its okay" I said, lying back down. The nausea made me groan again, this time involuntarily.

"Are you still feeling sick?" Nadia asked protectively, putting her hand on my forehead like she seemed to do frequently

"Yeah" I muttered, looking over at the new woman for the first time. She had tight, blonde ringlets, which reached about down to her shoulders and framed her full face in an elegant way. I could tell by that one look that this lady was much older then either Nadia or Damien could possibly be, maybe mid fifties

"Bella" Nadia suddenly said "this is Alcina, she looks after all the new members here"

"Good morning" Alcina greeted, smiling at me "Bella . . . it's very nice to finally meet you" I didn't like her smile. It was like she was keeping some big secret from me. I wanted to know too, I would find out.

After she greeted me I really just lay there in silence, what was I supposed to say to her? I was too sick to really try to think of anything. I just stared up at Alcina and she finally laughed. I was half an almost happy laugh, and half utterly mocking.

"How about we take Bella out for a little while?" Nadia suggested, I think she noticed how scared for my life I actually was.

"No" the woman said sweetly, reaching down and caressing my cheek. The touch was like a strong electric shock and I, reflexively, squealed and jumped (or more flopped) away "I want her moved, up stairs. The . . . third floor"

"Oh, but she's still sick. Can't we do it later?" Nadia looked down at me apologetically, like she already knew the answer and if she hadn't spoken up in the first place I wouldn't have to be moving.

Alcina shook her head, smiling slightly still "I shall leave a room key with reception on the first floor, please get Bella dressed and bring her up"

Just as she said it Damien entered the room through the one door. I couldn't see that great, because Alcina stood in the way, but I knew it was him right away. "How's our Bella doing?" he asked. Like I was _his_.

"Still sick" Nadia informed him, turning around for a moment

"Damien" Alcina turned around too, to face him. I got a better view then; Damien was carrying a load of more white linens in his arms "you and Nadia are going to move our dear Bella upstairs, alright?"

Damien looked curiously to me, all curled up on the bed, but said a casual alright anyway.

"Thank you two very much for looking after this one" Alcina said as she began to leave, heading for the one door. I could see more of what she was wearing now, a white gown and cloak. Even with her heavier figure she still looked so . . . regale. "Let's hope she won't bring us any trouble" with that and a wink she was gone.

Nadia sighed, maybe half out of relive, maybe half out of defeat. "We better get moving" she said, looking down at me sadly and touching my cheek "I'm sorry. I wish I hadn't spoken up, but you are going to have to get up and move now"

"Its okay" I muttered, I didn't want her feeling guilty or anything. I pulled myself up into a sitting position "I sorta don't feel as bad as before anyway" it was a horrible lie, I felt shaky and like I was seconds away from throwing up again, she couldn't possibly believe me.

"I've got some new clothes for you" Damien came over and placed the pile down on the end of the bed "and when we go upstairs we can stop to get you some breakfast"

I slid my feet over the side of the bed and sat there for a second like that. "Are you alright, Bella?" Nadia noticed my depressedness, probably by how I had hunched over my shoulders and remained utterly silent.

"Fine" I was breathless, but I couldn't help it. I stood up, gathered the clothing in my arms and dragged my feet all the way to the bathroom.

"Just . . . tell us if you need anything" Nadia sounded worried and sympathetic now, but seriously, what did she expect from me? Thinking about it made me feel angry, I wanted to cry.

The bathroom was just as bright, cold, scary, and white as I remembered from yesterday. My new clothes consisted of a white, knee length dress with long sleeves. I was kind of surprised that this time there was only one garment, it had seemed like more when Damien had put it down on the bed and when I had carried the armload here.

Once again I gave a quick glance to my reflection in the mirror, it was as bad as before. My eyes were still purple, even if my worst fear of blond wasn't coming true, that alone was bad enough. I wanted so badly to cry but I wouldn't let myself show weakness. I was going to be fine. Of course I would.

Nadia and Damien were waiting patiently for me when I exited the bathroom, talking quietly and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Here, I'll take your pajamas" Nadia jumped up and took the clothes tucked under my arm, I gave them up without a fight.

"Damien, can you take them to the laundry, and then meet us in the kitchen?"

Damien smiled, jumped up to take the clothes from Nadia, and willingly agreed. In a second he was gone from the room.

"Let's go" Nadia took my hand and lead me out of the room, and into the abnormal hallway beyond. It, like the washroom had been, was as frightening as I remembered. People still floated with uncanny grace through the many doors place on each side.

Nadia pulled me along quickly, probably knowing I was staring at each and every person I laid eyes on. We went to the elevator and she quickly pushed me in before her.

I was faced with a giant mirror image of myself in the elevator, like when I had first come down here. The linoleum floor felt strange under my sock feet, like I wasn't supposed to be here. Nadia pressed one of the buttons as I turned away from the reflective surface, appalled with the person I saw.

Nadia was looking at me worriedly, maybe more watching me, but she tried to keep a slight smile on her face at all times anyway for my sake, to make me feel reassured or something. "You don't need to be afraid. Just stick by me and relax a bit"

I didn't really feel like just relaxing. There was nothing about this place that seemed peaceful in the least. But she might be wise in the saying I should stick by her, she I did do that much.

We exited the elevator and were in a new floor, one that looked actually normal. It had a large set of double doors, beyond which I had a strong feeling lied freedom, but I couldn't see in inch of light from them. They sealed the outside world from me and me from the out side world. If I could only have ran, taken off and escaped to the street that must be out there, but they had the upper hand, they could stop me with there minds in a second. I swallowed my bitter tears, my illness forgotten for the first time.

The carpet was a dirty green colour, with funny grey flecks in it and the walls were white, but more of an off white, it made them look more comfortably dirty, not freakishly clean like the ones down stairs. The rest of the place looked just looked like a normal reception area. Even with my narrowly avoided tears, I finally found that I did relax slightly, maybe the rest of this place wasn't like the downstairs. Maybe it wasn't all white and my new room wouldn't be quite as scary, or colorless.

A woman sat behind what looked like a front desk, she smiled the second she saw us "hello, Nadia, is this the one?"

"She is" Nadia replied casually, leading the way over to the desk and walking around the counter "her name is Bella"

The lady sitting there looked silently at me for a moment, as if sizing me up. Then finally she spoke to Nadia again "would you like the key now?"

"No thank you, not yet. I'm going to find her something to eat for breakfast first, then take Bella up to her room"

The lady nodded as if she completely understood "alright, goodbye, Bella"

I really didn't acknowledge her farewell, Nadia was too quick to pull me through another door I was actually completely oblivious to until I was through it.

The hall on the other side was, once again, white. All hopes of not having to survive this insanity was completely washed away, if here was white then for some reason I knew everywhere else would be.

We continued walking and we had quickly made it around several twists and turns in the hallway. Nadia was going a bit fast for my liking, with every inch of me aching and chills running through me, I nearly had to run to keep to keep up with her just walking pace. It was almost like she was in a hurry get in and get out, so I didn't ask her to slow down or anything. If she didn't like it hear then nether did I.

We finally stopped at one of the few doors I has seen once in a while, before we entered Nadia tried to reassure me once again with a pleasant smile, I wasn't buying it. I wouldn't give in and ever pretend like I was warming up to this place.

The room we entered was like a large industrial kitchen, all with shiny chrome appliances (_not white_! I defiantly thought to myself). The room was completely empty of people except a cheery looking Damien. I hated him.

"Nice of you to finally arrive" he laughed, I hated him, I hated him, I hated me. And his stupid happiness. He sounded so carefree, and it wasn't fair. Everyone was enjoying this except me, the victim of there funny little joke.

"We didn't take that long" Nadia defended, putting her arm around me and pushing me forward slightly. I couldn't tell if it was consciously or not, but whether it was didn't really matter.

"We better see what we have for breakfast here" Damien moved from the counter he had been leaning against and opened the top half of the gigantic fridge. He disappeared behind the door as he leaned in to look harder "would you like . . ." he sounded like he was utterly at a loss for what I would possibly like to eat. Finally he reappeared with a pitcher in hand "how about some cereal and milk?"

I muttered, "That sounds . . . fine" but suddenly regretted it a thousand fold when the nausea sent sickening waves rolling over me, it was the thought of any food. I knew I wouldn't be ale to stomach a thing "never mind" I corrected with a whisper, and I couldn't help it, I leaned over into Nadia.

"Bella?" she asked, concerned

"Still sick" I murmured, embarrassed I hadn't been able to tell her earlier. I put my head over on her shoulder too.

"Oh, oh, I'm so sorry. I wish you had said something earlier, but its okay, we'll take you upstairs now" she pet the side of my head lovingly and kissed my hair when she said it, and I was slightly surprised by her how much affection she was willing to show me. She was getting attached to me, regardless of what she said or did in front of Alcina, she was really getting attached to me.

Nadia and Damien both lead me back down the whole wall way, which _did_ seem a whole lot shorter then before. When we reached the original door Damien jumped up ahead to pull it open for us. The lady that had been there before looked a little surprised "oh, back so soon?" she asked

"Bella's sick" Nadia replied quietly, and with just those few words the woman got it, I wasn't just sick, it was the 'magic powers'. Her eyes went a little wide and she whipped back around to her desk, immediately snatching up the key and thrusting it at Damien. Was she actually . . . afraid of me?! It couldn't be possible, I was definitely not someone to be afraid of.

"Thank you, Anne" Nadia said, only just a little tightly

"No-no problem" Anne stammered "your welcome"

Nadia sighed very quietly, to herself, and steered me back of towards the elevator behind Damien.

* * *

**I'm having a tad bit of trouble keeping up with both this and Fourth, and I'm sad to say I'm going to make Fourth my main priority. It always too back seat to The Jane who Stole Bella too, so I want to give it a chance. THERE IS NO WAY THIS STORY WILL GO UNFINISHED, just so you know. I have tons of plans and evil schemes for this, it just means there probably won't be a update for a while. please hang in there, and sorry to everyone. I can be such a screw-up sometimes.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, if your reading this then you're going to have to give a big thanks to XDMary for getting my butt in motion here!  
Also, I'm leaving on a family vacation to Florida in a few days, whoop! We don't quite know the computer situation there yet so hold your breath so I have internet!!**

* * *

When Nadia unlocked and pushed the door open to my new room, I couldn't help but hold my breath for it not to be all white.

It was all white.

"Here you go" she said sweetly as she held the door for me to go inside, Damien was behind us now. I took a few steps but my knees felt weak.

There were no windows or anything, probably because they thought I was going to try to commit suicide. And this new room nearly mirrored the look of the earlier one exactly. One of the walls was a giant mirror, and there was a big bed, a dresser, and a little table over near the corner. The only difference I noticed right away was that this new room didn't have a door leading off to a washroom.

"It's okay Bella" Nadia said again, nudging me to go farther into the room. I stumbled wordlessly over to the bed, and it caught me just as my legs gave out. "Bella?" she suddenly sounded so worried, that just backed up my attachment theory.

"Can I have some… alone time?" I asked her shakily, looking over towards where the both of them stood. Nadia was lacing and unlacing her fingers anxiously

"Of course, we'll be right outside if you need anything" for a second the both of them looked like they had wanted me to reply, but, when I didn't say a single thing, they just turned and left. I guessed that must be enough of a response for them.

The second I heard the soft click I threw myself over on the bed and buried my face in a pillow, beginning to sob. I didn't feel to sick to my stomach anymore, but it wouldn't have mattered if I did. I didn't care it I felt like I was dieing. I wasn't going to just give in and conform to this stupid place. Never. Never, never, never.

No matter if they thought that they could make me some sort of secret society member and I would just think it was the coolest thing ever, I wasn't going to do it. I screamed into the pillow, not caring if Nadia and Damien and every one else here could hear me. It didn't matter. I was going to scream, and I didn't care who tried to stop me. Which, to my surprise, nobody did.

I must have spent four or five hours like that. Screaming, sobbing for Edward, and letting all my emotions out. I gasped, I shook, I wrapped my arms around myself and just cried. Then, eventually, I stopped and just lay there. My eyes were glazed over and I couldn't see anything properly. I couldn't read the numbers on the digital clock beside me, I couldn't see as the door was opened and Nadia and Damien both filed back in, and I couldn't see as Nadia came up and knelt beside me, pitiful me, lying on my stomach on the bed. But I could hear her voice.

"Bella? Bella, its okay" she said quietly, I could feel her soft hands brushing the tear-matted hair from my face

I just stared at her as if she hadn't said anything. Her expression turned more worried. "Damien… what should we do?" she asked her partner. In a second he was knelling down too, eye level with me.

"Bella" Damien cooed, dragging my name out a little bit. His fingers tenderly caressed my cheek, and I wanted to bite the stupid things off. Why did he have to bug me like that? Why did haveto be anywhere near me? But snapping at him would involve moving, and moving was something I definitely didn't feel strong enough to do right now. "Do you think we should get Alcina? Maybe she's—"

"Are you stupid!?" Nadia hissed at him "she's upset and in shock and just wants to go home! Alcina would have her locked up in a cage somewhere!"

After a second of looking from Nadia, to me, and then back to Nadia, Damien muttered "maybe that's where she belongs"

Nadia whipped around and before I could even register what had happened there was a loud _slap!_ And Damien fell back off his heels onto his butt. "She's an 18 year old who's in pain! And—and you think she should be locked in a cage!?" Nadia screamed. That was enough to snap me out of my state.

"She's not just you average 18 year old, Nadia!" Damien yelled back, "and your stupid to think she should be treated like one!" they were both up on there feet in a second, looking just about ready to start fighting.

"What?" I whispered breathlessly "tell me… please tell me what's happening"

Nadia's head whipped around to face me, leaving herself completely defenceless if Damien tried to strike her, but not giving me even the slightest answer to my question "do you still feel sick to your stomach? Would you like anything to eat now?"

I was about to open my mouth to demand I be explained to right this instant, but Nadia didn't give me even a second to take a breath before she continued "Damien, go get Bella a phone"

"A… phone?" Damien asked her back, obviously in on the plan to keep me from getting a word out.

"I have an idea" Nadia looked down at me intensely. Then she closed her eyes and let out a short sigh "something that might give Bella some more… closure"

Suddenly my confusion was forgotten. The way she said that… it petrified me. I didn't want closure and I would never forfeit and believe this was my fate. I would be saved… or I would escape… or maybe I could even get them to release me. I wouldn't be stuck here forever. I would sooner die.

"Would you care to explain your plan?" Damien asked, I had a feeling it was more of a demand then a request.

"After you got get a phone I would be more then happy to explain to both you and Bella at once" Nadia hinted, gesturing towards the door with her head.

Damien sighed, knowing he probably wasn't going to get anymore out of her. Then he left the room in a defeated way. Nadia turned her attention back to me.

"You love Edward" she stated. The way she said it make my hands shake. This was not going to be good.

"I love Edward" I echoed emptily "more then anything ever, and he loves me like that too"

"And you want him to be happy?" she asked. For some reason tears were rolling down my cheeks already.

"Of course…" I whispered in fear of my voice breaking

Nadia drifted only a couple steps and sat down on the bed beside me, wrapping both of her strong arms around my shoulders. "I think the best way for everyone is if you tell him you can't be with him. That way—"

"No!" I screamed without a second thought "no, no, no, I won't let him give up!" I was trying to squirm out of her arms but Nadia held me fast.

"Isabella" Nadia had never really sounded mad, even now, but her voice was harsher then normal "I hate to be the one to inform you of this, but you're not leaving. You can't"

"No!" it was just a squeal now but Nadia ignored it none the less.

"This is your home; this is where you have belonged for years. I'm sorry, but you won't be going back. The most I can offer you is a chance to give a happy life to the ones you love. Accept or decline, that's all I can do"

I was sobbing "no" over and over again when Damien came back in, he brought a silver cordless phone over to Nadia and looked to me quizzingly.

"She's going to call Edward and tell him she won't be seeing him again so he can move on" I could tell she wasn't just telling Damien, she was telling me.

"I can't… I can't…" maybe—maybe I wanted to set Edward free, but I wouldn't be able to make it believable in the least. Edward could always see right through my lies.

"If you love him you can" Nadia said in a quiet voice "and you've already told me you love him"

"I love him!" I exclaimed desperately, what else was I supposed to say? I was selfish, and I didn't want Edward not to be looking for me. I didn't want him to dismiss my disappearance and try to go on living. I couldn't…

The phone somehow slipped down into my loose fist, I had a feeling it wasn't an accident. "I can't" I sobbed, turning my head and burying my face in Nadia's shoulder. She rubbed my back slightly.

"You love Edward" she said again "and you want him to move on, because you know you love him"

Tears ran hot and fast down my face as I turned my head to look down at the phone. It was menacing and intimidating, but slowly my trembling fingers skimmed across the numbers of Edward's cell phone. It didn't even ring once before he answered.

"Alice, what is it? Did you see more—?"

"Not Alice" was all I could manage at first, Nadia was dabbing at my steady tears now though. It made me feel a bit stronger. I could do this... because I loved him.

"Bella!" Edward exclaimed joyfully, then, to someone on the other side, "Yes, she's on the line! Sweetheart, where are you? We're coming, I swear, give us directions, a clue, anything, we'll find you love, don't be scared, we'll find you"

"I'm not scared, Edward" I said breathlessly "I'm perfectly fine"

He sighed a heavy sigh of relief "that's good, if they had even as much as _breathed_ on you, believe me love, they would have regretted it. But you need to tell us where you are so we can come get you"

"I—I can't tell you where I am. I don't know" my throat felt like I had swallowed a handful of pills dry, because I knew what had to be said next. "I don't need you to come get me. I don't want you to"

I wasn't quite sure how he would react but I didn't like it when he finally did. "Who's telling you to say that!?!" he snarled at me "put them on the phone, and don't listen to a word they say!"

"No ones making me say that" I assured him weakly, finally wriggling out of Nadia's arms like I had been trying to do earlier. "I'm saying it myself"

"Where are you!" he was yelling now "I'm coming to save you Bella, I promise, all you need to do is tell me where your calling from!"

"Damn it Edward I don't want you to save me!" I yelled back through my endless cascade of tears "wherever the hell you are just stay there! And go find someone else, I don't—I don't think I'll be seeing you again…" I had to fight mercilessly to contain my sobs near the end, but it worked.

"Where are you!? You have to tell me Bella!" Edward's voice sounded higher then normal in his desperation to get through to me. I wouldn't let it work "don't do this, whatever's happened, I still love you Bella! I still need you! Please, please don't do this!"

"Its okay" I smiled hopelessly through all my tears and said to him "you'll be fine, you were before. It'll be okay Edward, I promise"

"It won't be okay!" he was the one sobbing now, I was more stable "I need you, I need you, I need you Bella!"

"Goodbye Edward" I said quietly, trying to signify I was finished talking to him.

"No!" he cried, I could hear frantic voices in the background now "Bella stay on the line please, even if you hate me I need to hear you voice!"

"I never said—" I cut myself off mid clarification, maybe… maybe it would be better if he thought I hated him. Maybe he wouldn't stay hung up on the thought that I was still needing to be saved. "Goodbye Edward" I said again. _I love you_.

I hung up the phone and unwillingly it slipped from my hand and fell to the carpet. Then my knees gave out for the second time since being in this room and I fell too.

* * *

**Hmmm... Anyone want to hear from Edward's POV? I think I might try to work that in, in the next chapter from his POV.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is the last update for any of my stories before I head out tomorrow at, like, one in the frickin' morning! I feel kinda bad for not updating Fourth, with the cliffie and all that, but nothings been coming out when I sit down to write it so that's just resulted in a whole lot of My Goodbye recently.**

**Hey, guess what? Edwards POV! whoop!! (A bunch of people seemed to very much like that idea)**

**

* * *

**

Nothing. Why… why did there have to be nothing? Bella… she was just… gone. Like whoever had taken her had vanished, whatever those things were, and they had taken her off the face of the earth with them. But I would get her back, I knew that for sure. Nothing would stop me. I had years, lifetimes, to search. And I knew it wouldn't be in vain. I would get her back, regardless of the cost.

I was sitting in my room, I really hadn't spent much time there since the abduction, I hadn't really spent much time sitting and doing nothing like I was doing now either though. But it was only because there was nothing I _could _do.

Alice had gotten fed up with my begging her for more information, so she had run off to find somewhere less hectic with Jasper. The only thing that made me agree to let her go without a fight was that she left on the promise to inform us the second she got any more information. And I knew she would. It wasn't really deserting, or running away from our problems or anything; Alice wanted to get Bella back nearly as much as I did. She thought she would be more help this way though, if she could specifically try to focus more on where Bella was. I would even have felt feel slightly sympathetic towards Alice, if my emotions weren't other wise involved at the moment.

Suddenly my cell phone rang from inside my pocket, I had it to my ear before it had ever rung once, I knew it must be Alice. Maybe she had finally seen something. My hopes soared "Alice what is it, did you see more—?"

The quiet, beautiful voice on the other end cut me off in a trembling tone "Not Alice" Bella whispered

My knees felt weak with the relieve I felt, it was Bella! She was fine, and this would all be over soon. We would save her, and everything would be fine "Bella!" I exclaimed ecstatically. Everyone, except Alice and Jasper of course, were crowded into my room in a second.

"Is it—?" I didn't give Carlisle a second to finish his question; it wasn't required he speak it out loud anyway

"Yes, she's on the line! Sweetheart, where are you? We're coming, I swear, give us directions, a clue, anything, we'll find you love, don't be scared, we'll find you" words rushed out of my mouth, I wanted so badly to make sure she was alright. To hold her in my arms and reassure her again. It would be like that soon.

"I'm not scared, Edward" Bella said, but something in her voice didn't sound right "I'm perfectly fine"

The relief I felt made me ignorant to how she sounded. She was alive, and, if she wasn't lying, fine. Perfectly fine. I sighed a deep sigh and relaxed slightly for the first time in days. My family watched curiously as I went on "that's good, if they had even as much as _breathed _on you, believe me love, they would have regretted it. But you need to tell us where you are so we can come get you"

"I—I can't tell you where I am. I don't know" her voice sounded like it was getting tighter. Now I worried. My breathing caught slightly. "I don't need you to come get me" Bella continued "I don't want you to"

Hearing those words uttered from Bella's mouth stunned me silent for a moment. She didn't want me to come save her. I was glad I was turned away from the audience behind me, I didn't want to see there hurt, shocked expressions. Then, suddenly, something snapped into place and I got it. "Who's telling you to say that!?!" I snarled, not angry at her, but whoever thought I was stupid enough to think Bella wouldn't want me to save her, whoever thought that we would stop searching just because they had made her say that "put them on the phone, and don't listen to a word they say!"

"No one's making me say that" she tried to assure weakly "I'm saying it myself"

"Where are you!?" I yelled without hesitation. I needed to get to her, I needed to know she didn't mean it. She didn't, she couldn't! "I'm coming to save you Bella, I promise, all you need to do is tell me where you're calling from!"

Her comeback didn't even take a second, she was prepared. "Damn it Edward I don't want you to save me!" she was crying, I could hear that, I didn't want Bella to cry but I couldn't interrupt to comfort her. I was panicky and to stunned to collect my thoughts "wherever the hell you are just stay there! And go find someone else, I don't—I don't think I'll be seeing you again…"

Once again my knees felt weak, but it wasn't from relief this time. It was from horror. How was I supposed to just _find someone else_, didn't she understand how much she meant to me? Did she think she was just _replaceable_? What was I supposed to do? I began to panic "where are you!? You have to tell me Bella!" I had to work to contain my threatening sobs "don't do this, whatever's happened I still love you Bella! I still need you! Please, please don't do this!"

"Its okay" she comforted bleakly. It was tearing my heart out "you'll be fine, you were before. It'll be okay Edward, I promise"

"It won't be okay!" I was sobbing now, as she began to sound slightly more held together. How would anything ever be okay without her? "I need you, I need you, I need you Bella!"

"Goodbye Edward" Bella murmured quietly. She wanted to end this conversation

"No!" I cried, just as my family decided to try to help calm me. I could hear tender, sympathetic voices behind me. But I shook the hands off my shoulders and ignored the comfort. "Bella stay on the line please, even if you hate me I need to hear your voice!"

"I never said—" she stopped dead, not even fading off like she had changed her mind. She did hate me, she wasn't going to deny it. In an instant my whole world was crashing down around me. I would never see her again. Bella was gone, somewhere else without me. And that's how she wanted it to stay. "Goodbye Edward" was the last I heard, and then she hung up.

With the finality of that statement I was hit full force. My knees gave out at last and I was seconds away from falling to the floor when Esme caught me in her arms. I was sobbing by that point and no one knew what to say as comfort. I didn't want comfort though, I wanted to be nothing but miserable for the rest of my endless life.

It hadn't even been five minutes when my phone rang again. But I couldn't answer it. If it was her again… I wouldn't be able to take hearing her voice. And if it was anyone else I was in no state to talk anyway. Carlisle just ended up answering it.

"Hello?"

"Why—why didn't Edward answer?" Alice asked in a confused little voice. Had she see this but been to slow to inform us before it came true? I couldn't feel any anger at her for not telling us sooner; I couldn't feel anything except pain.

"Well… it's a bit of a long story." His thoughts more suggested that he didn't want to recount what had gone on, but I didn't care. I wanted to block out everyone's confusion and astonishment and shock. I had my own.

"What happened?" she asked again frantically "is Edward okay? Did he get hurt?"

"No, of course not Alice. We would have informed you if something like that had happened"

"Good" Alice said, satisfied. "So anyway, put Edward on the phone okay? I have news for him, well, everyone really, but I think Edward would want to know first"

"I don't think he wants to talk right now, Alice, is it about Bella?" Just her name was enough to send me over the edge again; could Carlisle talk to Alice somewhere else? Not that I wouldn't be able to hear him from anywhere else in the house or even on our property.

"Of course it's about Bella! Someone's coming who can lead us to her! I don't know much… but this person knows where she is!"

I couldn't help it, I twisted around in Esme's arms so I could see Carlisle's expression. He was looking at me. "Alice… we—we got a call from Bella just a moment ago" he informed her. I felt a little like I was going to be sick. It was an alien feeling. "She said that she was alright and she didn't need us to keep looking from her"

Alice didn't reply for the longest time. It was too long. "But—but why? What did she say? She has to want to be saved! She has to, she has to!"

"She doesn't" Carlisle was trying to be firm with her, but I could hear his own sadness "where ever she is—"

"She obviously doesn't want to be there! Does it seriously sound like Bella to just say she wants to be off somewhere without Edward?"

In a second I had jumped up and snatched back my cell phone from Carlisle "she doesn't need me!" I yelled at Alice "she's perfectly fine without me!"

"And you believed that?!" she exclaimed right back at me "Edward, Bella needs you, just like you need her. I don't care what she told you, or how genuine she sounded, or—or anything else like that. There is someone coming to take us to Bella and were going to save her"

I held the phone there to my ear for a second, only now realizing that if I had spoken to her from across the room, Alice still would have heard. Then I took a deep breath and replied "we can't…" I murmured "she… she doesn't want any help Alice… she said she was fine"

"Edward, you. Don't. Get. It! Something is wrong, very wrong and someone is coming to explain what is going on and why Bella was abducted… if—if it means anything now I believe you. It wasn't just some sort of normal kidnapping. I know that now. Something else took her."

I didn't know what to say. But—but I was hopeful now. She had to have been lying. Alice was right, I had heard the worst and assumed that's how it was. Bella couldn't want never to see me again. She couldn't be true… her words… "_I don't think I'll be seeing you again…_" that was one of my worst fears. "Alice… when is this person coming?" we were going to get Bella back.

* * *

**OoOoO who could possibly be coming?!?!? Well I'll tell you something, she's gonna explain a WHOLE lot!! (to both the Cullens and you, dearest readers!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, as you see I'm still plugging away at this!! And now just about everything will be explained! Aren't you excited? I was writing this, it was fun. There was supposed to be another Bella's pov chapter before it though, so when I do get around to that it might seem a little out of order.**

**PS. Mimi's character talks a little funny, it might sound like grammatical errors but that's her way of speaking.**

* * *

We were all gathered in the living room, Esme, Carlisle and I on one of the white couches, Alice perched on the arm of the opposite one in an utmost Alice way, with Jasper by her side of course, and Emmett sitting on the floor, his back up against the same one. Rosalie still wasn't the most into anything relating to Bella… she had been supportive after the phone call from my love, but she thought every word uttered by Bella then was true. Even after the few visions Alice had seen of the new, mysterious woman coming to explain, coming _in a few minutes_ to explain. I would be able to get her back.

"Alice, how much longer?" I asked, looking impatiently over towards her. This wasn't the first time I had asked, even though I knew she had absolutely nothing else to report to me, and I assumed it wouldn't be the last.

"No clue," she said with a sly smile my way, she was excited about this, I, on the other hand, couldn't bring myself to be happy. Not until Bella was safe and back in my arms.

Suddenly I could hear the sound of heavy tires coming up the long driveway, and a bright red Jeep came into view. I subconsciously jumped up from my seat on the couch between my parents, but Esme took my hand and gently pulled me back down. "Let her make her own way up, dear," she said softly, giving my hand a squeeze.

"Okay," I muttered breathlessly, just as breathlessly as I had been when I realized it was Bella on the phone. "I can wait."

I heard the engine of the vehicle cut, then the slamming of a car door, then footsteps coming up the walkway. In less time then I would have thought for a human to get up to the door, there was a light knock. I jumped, startled because my thoughts were already involved in what she could possibly have to say.

Without a word Carlisle stood up, heading straight towards the door without a word to any of us. I jumped up right after him, I wasn't going to just sit here for even a second, I needed to know what this girl knew about Bella.

The lady who was standing there when the large front door was opened had shoulder length very dark brown hair, a colour that may have been mistaken as black by a human, and wore an outfit of several bright shades. She couldn't have been much over 19 and looked like she considered herself very important. "Hello," she quickly smiled, stretching out a hand for Carlisle to shake "I would be Mimi, M-I-M-I, in case you need to know how to spell it. It's very nice to meet you, are you Carlisle?"

Carlisle shook her hand very politely, smiling back. "Yes, I'm Carlisle Cullen."

"Great," she said, as she glided onto the house, past both of us and off towards the living room where everyone else was. Thinking about it now, she had a bit of an accent, and an Asian looking face. Carlisle and I followed behind Mimi, giving each other a silent glance. He was thinking that she might be a little strong willed and hard to deal with, she was thinking about what a nice house we had.

In the living room Mimi had thrown herself down in an armchair, while Carlisle and I took the places we had been seated before. She glanced around at all of us, a little surprised, and muttered "there sure are a lot of ya'," to herself.

"Please, what do you know about Bella?" I couldn't stand it any longer, I needed to know where Bella was, and that she was safe, and what had possessed her to say she didn't love me.

"Hahaha," Mimi laughed out loud without humor. "Well I know the poor thing's gone and went missing."

"That's all!?" I exclaimed, jumping up out of my seat, furious, and oddly hopeless too. Esme took my hand and pulled me back down slightly

"No!" she half-laughed again "okay? I'm just joking you, I know a lot you probably don't about Isabella. A lot she herself probably doesn't know, which is a very dangerous state of affairs for her. You know ignorance is bliss? Well yeah, only until the bad side come and capture you, then ignorance is a death sentence. Especially when _they _aint' so ignorant."

"What—what do you mean?" my voice was breathless, a death sentence? No, it couldn't be! She had to be fine! I completely ignored the confused thoughts of everyone except Mimi, who was now wondering if she should grow her hair out or not. How could her thoughts be so calm and random? We were talking about the death of Bella!

"I mean, they know what she is, and she doesn't. Okay, wrong word. Not what, _who_."

"What do you mean _who_?" I asked again "she's Bella, she the daughter of Charlie and Renée, and my love, and—"

Mimi jumped out of her chair, hands on her hips in an authoritative way. "Will you shut up?" she asked, rolling he eyes "I know who she is okay? And you don't, do you want to know?"

I wasn't sure if I was supposed to answer that, Mimi was just confusing, but I said "yes," anyway.

"I had hoped!" Mimi exclaimed again, suddenly laughing for the millionth time already. "You're her boyfriend, if you didn't want to know then I guess I'd have to go save her all by myself! You vampire people could come in a lot of help!"

How was I supposed to reply to that? I was supposed to shut up, but she looked at me like she wanted me to say something.

After a second she started up talking again anyway. "Okay, I'm going to tell you. Bella was born to Renée and Charlie Swan on September 13th, right?—and by the way you better not interrupt me here—anyway… wait. I started to far in."

I think I had half a mind to want to strangle this kid now. Couldn't she just say who Bella was and get on with it?!

"So, once upon a thousand million years ago, there were these two sorcerers, you following?—and remember, don't interrupt—so these dudes were pretty 'fly' if you need to put it into terms of today, and both wanted this one chick—I'm trying to make this understandable for you youth, okay?—who didn't like none of them, she was hitched with some normal human dude. And they were ticked right? So they killed this human kid and fought for the girly, but she was not happy with either of the guys, so she went and begged them to stop fighting, 'cuz they were hurting innocent people and this chick couldn't stand that. So finally, the better of the two sorcerers decided to give in and let the other dude kill him, 'cuz he really liked this chick and didn't want to see her in so much pain. But the other dude, he didn't want the first guy to give in like that, he wanted to kill him fairly in a fight.

"Anyway, this could be a really long story if I wanted it to be, but let's spare some details, shall we? Don't answer that. In the end, both the sorcerers end up dead in this _huge, vast_,_ apocalyptic_ like explosion, caused by the evil one. But the legacy didn't quite end there, right? Both magical dudes had sisters—I bet this is sort of starting to sound like some weird, graphic fairy tale right?—anyway, they acquired magic abilities of their own in this huge explosion, and _they _started fighting too, for there fallen brothers. Slowly each gathered their own group of followers, and became a clan. Each descendant of the magic women soon found out they had magic abilities too, similar to theirs, and then, when both the ladies killed each other in battle—their names were Corabelle and Acantha for reference—the two clans continued to fight. Soon, though, they found their revered leaders had been reborn as infants, random children chosen by fate. One of the few ways they could tell was the names. Adabel and Acacia were the given names of the prophesized infants. Have you come to the conclusion I never shut up yet?"

I was so shocked by Mimi's sudden switch from storyteller to joking girl no older then 19 years, that it took me a moment to even realize what she had said. "Isabella…" I ended up murmuring. She was the next descendant.

Mimi laughed out loud, as if this was a _good_ thing "I'm so lucky to be dealing with vampires, you know I don't think a human would have make that connection. But yes, the one before her was Arabella, and now your Bella is next in line. There's a hell of a lot more to be told though."

"Continue, please," I muttered, half to myself. I think I was in shock.

"Okay." She agreed "Our clan has come to be known as the '_good_' one, the one who wanted to surrender for the maiden. We operate fairly. And yes, when I say 'our' I mean your Bella and mine's. The opposing clan, we're going to call them the 'RFC', is the clan of the bad sorcerer. When we first learned Bella was to be our next leader, we intended to watch over her and keep her safe until she was 18 and could make a fully conscious decision towards if she wanted to join us or not. There was never any pressure, unlike RFC, we chose our members when they are adults, so they know what they are both giving up and gaining. The other clan just appear to potential members as children, and lay a clam on them. Then, they come and abduct them when they turn 18."

Everything was clicking in my head now, Bella was abducted on her birthday. It all started to make sense.

"Anyway, we thought Bella would be safe, we didn't even know that RFC knew about her, then when she moved to Phoenix it was even better. They would never find her, and we only needed to check up once in a while with Bella. But we were wrong. They claimed her when she was 7, and there was nothing we could do. You see, there are laws we must honor, dating back to the time of the original sorcerers, and we can't interfere with members chosen by each other. Like I said, there was nothing we could do. It was a matter of time until they took Bella and did with her whatever they pleased."

"What will they do with her!?" I yelled, jumping straight out of my seat.

Mimi just shrugged "We've been spying, or trying to at least. So far she knows about the magic, and she thinks she's just another new member who needs to be trained. They have most definitely just considered just killing her, but they know there would just be another like her born and that would give us a chance to find that child. They'll keep her alive, but they want to find a way to use her to their advantage."

"We—we need to get her back," for some reason I could only feel fear for Bella, _they want to use her to their advantage_, that was bad.

"Of course we need to get her back!" Mimi laughed at my comment. "But it's going to be very hard, though I do have an idea."

* * *

**Big thanks to my good Korean friend Mimi for letting me steal her name and funny attitude, even though she'll never actually read this story. Big thanks to all my supporters who I have been less then dependable to, too. . . sorry and thanks a lot!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**'Kay, you gotta stick with me for the first 366 words, they're kinda boring. But after that there's a much more significant event! And as those of you who read Fourth know, with that coming to a bit of a halt I'm working on this one as a main priority again! **

**Please remember, this chapter takes place before the last one, but that just makes the chapter _after_ this one make a little more sense. Too confusing? sorry... I'll try to explain again later.**

* * *

**Bella's POV  
**

I thought I would never finish crying after the phone call, but who could really blame me? I had just told the one person I loved the most to find someone else, and that I didn't want him to save me from whatever the hell this was.

In the end I did quiet down, but only after quite a while. And I had thought the first little outbreak was bad; this one had been a hundred million times worse.

Nadia and Damien hadn't left the room since then, they probably thought I was now suicidal or something. They probably thought I had nothing to live for because Edward wouldn't keep looking for me. They probably thought I would throw myself out a window, if I was given one. But I wouldn't.

I couldn't really think about what Edward was possibly going to do now… I didn't even _want _to think about it either. But what I could do was lie here in the large bed and pretend he was trapped with me. It may have been a little childish, but if I closed my eyes and imagined hard enough, I could picture him beside me, stuck in hell just like I was.

"_It going to be alright, Bella,_" I could hear the only person I would ever love whispering in my ear. His arms were wrapped protectively around me; he wouldn't let anyone else come near. "_We have each other, we will be fine._"

I trusted that he was right, so all I would do was shift closer to him. I couldn't say a word because I was too scared.

"_You need to sleep, my love, you're only human_," he prompted. _Only human_, I sighed in my head. "_Would you like me to hum your lullaby for you_?"

"_Yes_." I whispered back, he didn't care if Nadia and Damien wouldn't leave us alone. He wasn't embarrassed about how much he loved me, he didn't care if the whole world knew.

It was to the sweet melody I would fall asleep in his arms, but in actual reality, I just fell asleep to the memory of the song I had come to know off by heart.

~*~*~*~

When I woke up later, maybe the next morning or something, I was overcome by the sorrow of the reality that Edward wasn't here, and, in fact, had never been in the first place. Why had I agreed to say those things to him? The phone call… how desperate he had sounded… how relived he was to finally hear from me… My whole heart felt overloaded with grief and sadness.

When I did manage to wake myself up enough to open my eyes, though, I only saw Damien. No Nadia. He was sitting on the end of my bed, leaning slightly against the base board.

I really didn't want to make any contact with him, I hated Damien. But I was starving, and there was no way I could I could possibly sneak past him to try to get out of the room, he would be able to tell if I even just moved. I felt quite weird though… maybe it was just the fact I wasn't nauseous anymore, but I doubted it. Something seriously felt out of place.

I wiggled my fingers and toes under the thick wool blankets, which it was almost to warm to be curled up under. Hopefully Damien wouldn't notice just that much. I was surprised to learn they were all still there, but there was _something_ wrong with me. I could tell.

"Bella?"

I cringed internally, how the heck did he know that I was awake?! I was furious, but I sat up slowly anyway.

"Good morning," he said, smiling and hopping off the bed to walk over towards where my head lay . "How are you today, sweetheart?"

I wanted a bit to hiss, but I was pretty sure if I tried it would come out pitiful and not threatening it the least. Was there any way I could threaten him? "Hungry." I said stiffly, and he better listen to me. I wanted something to eat.

"You haven't eaten in a while," he noted to me. I couldn't remember the last time I had eaten either, not for my last breakfast, when Nadia had shifted me from the downstairs floor to the upstairs floor, and definitely not since then. So… it _had_ been awhile. "Would you like to go venture out and find something for you to eat? Are you feeling any less sick now?"

Though I was pretty eager for food, I had another pressing concern "where's Nadia?" I asked, getting ready to pull myself up and out of the bed.

"Obviously enough, not here," he simply answered. Well I could tell that much! It was obvious she wasn't here, I wanted to know where she _was_!

"I want Nadia to take me to get some breakfast," I said stubbornly, I had no intent of following Damien around this place like his dog or something, at least Nadia treated me as if I was human too.

"She's busy right now," he kept calm—quite unlike how I was acting—and smiled how I hated to be smiled at.

"Doing what?" I countered, I wasn't going to just give up the topic, something must be going on.

He shrugged simply, like he really didn't know. But I could tell by the way he refused to meet my eyes that he was getting annoyed. I was doing something right at least. "Please let me get you something to eat, if you pass out from malnutrition it'll probably be on my head, Bella. And answer me this, do you feel any less sick?"

"Yes, I—I feel fine now," something about saying that reminded me of the odd feeling I had felt when I first woke up, I looked down to where my hands where clasped tightly together. Definitely my hands. I was definitely still the Bella who had held the phone yesterday and told the sole person she lived for that she didn't need him. But… I _did_ feel like I was Bella… just… more. What could change overnight? "Why? Why does it matter if I'm better? You don't care about me."

The smile never left his face. "Of course I care about you, Bella, everyone here cares about you. How about you sit tight for a moment and I'll go find you some breakfast?"

He was already half way across the room before I had anytime to open my mouth, "Thank you Bella, for being a good girl." Then he was gone.

The second I head the door shut I jumped up out of the bed and marched around in a circle. He had some nerve to think I would be a good girl while he was gone. But what would be the worst thing I could do to annoy him? That was most of my concern now. What if I ventured out into the hall? Or to the other rooms of people here? No… it wouldn't really cause him grief. Damien would just scold me and continue on with whatever he had planned for today. I needed to do something to throw things right out of whack, to show I was in control and he had no power over me.

But, looking around the room, there was nothing. It seemed like everything I did, every little battle I had thought I had won, was just someone humoring me. Now, maybe I was just overly frustrated at my impossible situation, but it seemed like everything that had ever ticked me off was now laid out in front of me.

I heaved a dramatic sigh and let my shoulders drop. Okay, so they had defeated me. I lose. The end. Here I was, and here I would be for the rest of my life. Stuck _here_. I barely noticed when I let out my first sob, because I really didn't feel sad. I just didn't _feel_.

Though my head was hanging down towards the carpet, I managed to look up slightly, right to my reflection in the mirror. I looked just as defeated as I felt; my hair hung limp, though I hadn't washed it in the last few days, and my eyes were shadowed by dark, ominous looking circles. They were still purple. I hated that too.

I had to clench my teeth together tightly not to let out the scream building in my throat. None of it was fair… I hadn't even been giving an option… with one final deep breath I let out the cry, completely and utterly against my will. In accompaniment, I flung my arm out too, like I had pitched a base ball or something. I definitely hadn't _intended_ to do that, but it was the weirdest thing, it was a _natural_ motion. Like I had practiced a thousand times. But—but there was nothing in my hand to throw. At least, I had _thought _there wasn't anything in my hand.

But then I heard the earsplitting shatter, one that seemed loud enough to get the attention of every single person in this building. I screamed again in surprise and fear and shock, falling to my knees at the sight of the whole wall-length mirror, shattered, into a hundred thousand pieces all over the nice clean carpet.

My white, trembling hands flew up to my face, which I assumed must also have matched the colour of everything here. And I was sobbing in an instant, letting tears easily flow along with deep, ragged breaths.

It wasn't a minute before the bedroom door flew open, and heard Nadia's voice. It was a thousand times better than if Damien had found me like this. "Bell—" she cut herself off with a stifled gasp. "Oh—oh God."

I turned my head over towards her, making complete sure that my eyes avoided the horrific scene dead ahead. "It—it wasn't my fault!" I sobbed, quickly reburying my face in my hands. "Hon—honestly it wasn't!"

"Shhh," she quickly comforted, rushing over to where I knelt. "As long as you're alright, are you alright?"

"N—no!" I couldn't do anything except sob, I was so shaken. There was no way _I_ had done that!

Nadia gently tried to pry my hands from my face, stroking it as she did. Trying to calm me, maybe.

"What are you—?" suddenly Damien must have been in the room too, because I could hear his annoying-to-no-end voice. "What—what did she do!?"

"She didn't do anything!" Nadia fumed back at him, it was evident she didn't blame me for whatever the heck I _had_ done, and she didn't want him to blame me either.

"So _you_ did that?!" he yelled at her in a sarcastic tone. "And that's why she's the one trembling like she just committed a murder!"

"It wasn't her fault!" Nadia was obviously very frustrated with him, I guessed that she was more interested in consoling me then yelling.

"Nadia," the voice I head was one I only vaguely recognized, but still made me shutter a little on the inside. Alcina.

I didn't want to shift my head at all to be able to see her, probably standing in the doorway or something like that. I kept my face hidden and looked down. Nadia's arms grew slightly tighter around me at the sound of her name, and she took a strong, deep breath.

"Yes, Alcina?" she asked compliantly, though I had a feeling she already knew what was coming next.

"You were told, very directly, to stay away from Bella. Why are you here?"

Sure, I was pretty shocked that suddenly Nadia had been told to stay away from me, and I might have stopped to consider what that meant for me too, but there was something else that surprised me. It was the fact that Alcina didn't even seem to care what I had just done. I had destroyed the whole wall-length-mirror, and it was like she didn't even notice!

"I heard her scream," Nadia stuck to just what she had to say, nothing more. "I was worried she had gotten hurt."

"And why were you in this part of the building?"

Nadia's grip on me relaxed slightly; did she think she was defeated? "I was on my way to go help with laundry." She stated simply. Even I could tell it was an excuse. A bad one at that.

"Go." I didn't like the coldness in Alcina's voice. I hated her as much as I hated Damien. She was making Nadia leave me all alone, and Nadia was the only one who would stand up for me.

Without a single word Nadia released me completely and whisked herself out of the room. Why did she have to listen?! She should have put up a fight! I heard the door shut after a moment, Nadia was gone and now I was stuck alone with the two most frustrating people on the planet. Two I hated more than anything else.

"Now, Bella dear, what went on?" I could hear the faint sweeping of Alcina's robe as she came over and knelt down beside me. I still wouldn't look up, and I had no intent of conversing with her.

After a moment of silence—except maybe my sobs—Alcina turn her attention and tried to get something out of Damien. "Were you here when this happened?"

"No…" he muttered, "I had just gone to get her something to eat… then there was a huge crash…"

"Please darling, tell me what happened," her voice was sickly sweet when she spoke to me, and still laced with the mocking of our first meeting. Like… with every word she was laughing at me.

"I want Nadia," I demanded, though it sounded far too weak to be a demand. "I—I'll only talk to her."

"Nadia did something bad," Alcina said slowly. "We can't trust her to be around you anymore. We want to keep you safe."

"No you don't!" I yelled, tearing my hands from my face and jumping up, "You hate me! Just as much as I hate you! There's—there's something going on here!" Even as I said it I seemed only to be registering it for the first time. There _was_ something going on. Something far worse than even the fate they had told me I was in for. "What just happened!?" I screamed, "why did I just shatter that mirror?!"

Suddenly there was another smashing sound, one that brought back horrible memories of just moments ago. A large lamp with a white glass base that had been situated on a bedside table suddenly was suddenly crushed, as if by magic.

"We don't hate you," Alcina said in a low, mysterious voice as she took one of my trembling hands into her own, and stroked my cheek with the other. Her plump fingers had many rings on them, "We love you very much. So much, in fact, that we are going to have a party for you."

* * *

**Ohhh... how could Bella's party possible coincide with Mimi's rescue plan?! Well guess what? I'm sure I'll figure that out soon...**


	11. Chapter 11

**I have been writing like some form of mad-woman recently, mostly due to the lighter homework load. I've missed this so much during the school year!  
Anyway, this is mostly more dialogue, more explaining, and a plan!** **Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Edward's POV **

"You have an idea!" I really just needed to exclaim it to make sure I had heard properly, it was so hard to believe that I could possibly have Bella back soon.

"Of course I have one! You think I would just show up here, tell you I need to get Bella back as much as you do, tell you I have a _plan_, and then sit around until the world ends?" Mimi reacted just as… Mimi-ish as always.

"What—what can we do?" I asked, I couldn't look away from her now, her and how casually she sat sprawled out in her chair. It was like it was _her_ living room, not ours.

"You, Mister Edward, can do absolutely nothing. And I can also do nothing." It took me far longer than it should to really comprehend what Mimi had said with a flash of her gleeful, trademark smile.

"You have a plan, but we can't do anything!?" I had, had enough of this, I couldn't keep up with her constant confusion. Why couldn't she just say what she meant?! It was infuriating, and I was tired of playing her crazy guessing game! "If there's nothing we can do then just get out!" I jumped up again and yelled, running off upstairs too fast to enforce the threat. I wasn't going to listen to her anymore.

"I didn't mean nobody couldn't do anything!" Mimi yelled after me, she probably knew I would have been able to hear her if she didn't yell. She seemed to know a bit about vampires, and us more specifically. "He can save her!"

What I could tell distinctly from Mimi's—and everybody else's—thoughts came as a surprise, almost as much of a surprise as it came to Jasper, who was the one that waving she was an accusatory finger at. A thoroughly shocked Jasper, who couldn't believe she was pointing at _him_. I stopped dead at the top of the stairs, and Rosalie stuck her head out of the bedroom she had shut herself in. Maybe she was finally interested. I couldn't imagine she wouldn't be after the story that had been explained. "Who is she talking about?" she asked quietly in a confused voice.

"Jasper…" I said a little unsurely. What could he do that I couldn't?

Rose got an even more confused look about her, but all I could do was shake my head. I didn't know anymore about this then she did.

"Why—why is there any difference between Bella being rescued be Edward, and Bella being rescued by me?" Jasper asked, mystified beyond the point of both Rosalie and I. Nobody except Mimi knew why he was being singled out, though. She didn't have much intent of revealing it in her thoughts either. They were just as random as ever, couldn't she stick to thinking about what was at hand?

"I will tell you as soon as _Edward_ gets his butt back in here," Mimi raised her voice at the end, giving a not-so-subtle hint that I was to return to the living room. I couldn't help but look to Rosalie, silently asking her to come too. She just shrugged and strode past me, downstairs, like I wasn't even there. Even if she wasn't going to admit it, she was curious.

I arrived back in the living just soon enough to see Mimi's first impression of Rose, but it was nothing like anyone would have guessed. Mimi jumped right out of her seat and her pointing finger flew from Jasper to her new visitor. "She can help too!" she exclaimed happily, hopping from foot to foot in excitement. "You can help too, Missy!"

I couldn't quite tell if Rosalie was more shocked or furious that she had walked into the room and been volunteered. "There's no way I'm running off on some pointless rescue mission," Rose said, using a fair amount of self control not to yell. "Take Edward, Bella's his. He should look after her. Why can't the two of you just go?"

Mimi stopped jumping around and smiled a big smile, like whatever she was about to say next came from some crazy inside joke. "Well, because Missy is blond, obviously."

"Because I'm blond!?" Rosalie yelled, and I had to admit that, that was a pretty bad reason to send her and Jasper. What did hair colour have to do with anything? "I refuse to do anything because of my _hair colour_."

"Well, that's the thing Missy, the RFC—"

"Do _not_ call me Missy again!" Rosalie interrupted, I had learned from experience that Mimi didn't like to be interrupted. "My name is Rose-a-lie. Can you pronounce that?"

To my surprise Mimi just ignored her disruption and went on. I personally didn't want to hear another word about this 'RFC'. I just wanted to actually _do_ something. "The RFC are funny, ya'know? They need order, they need for everything to be the same. Everybody there had blond hair and funny purple eyes… you could call it a dress code to the extreme. So, if you think we have any intent of getting in there, we're going to need some order too."

"I _refuse_," Rosalie said again, tilting her chin up slightly and crossing her arms in a very stubborn way. "Carlisle and Jasper can do this, but I want no part of it."

"Please Rose," I said desperately, why had no one else tried to back me up on this yet? They all _thought_ Rose should help, but no one said anything about it out loud. "You don't even know the plan yet"—neither did I, though—"they could need you to do this, the success of the whole plan could depend on if they have a third member."

"No," she said again, "they can go ahead and do it without me. I will not help."

"C'mon, he's right," Mimi tried again, "if you have any morals then you'll take time out of your very busy schedule to save poor Bella. That is, unless you're jealous that you don't have your own clan to rule over."

"I'm not jealous and I don't need a clan!" we should have been able to foresee that Mimi and Rosalie would mix well, but Alice had barely seen any of Mimi before she came. "And I don't need to help you either!"

"Are you going to let me explain?" Mimi asked, a little annoyed. "You never shut your mouth, you're worse than Mimi!"

"_I—_"

"Please, will you shut up and listen to her!" I stomped over and threw myself down where I had been sitting before, frustrated.

Rosalie mimicked my irritated stride and collapsed to the ground beside Emmett. At least she was going to let Mimi explain now.

Mimi was smiling in an overly triumphant way. "Okay, so we're going to find our way in, right? That's our intent, right?" everyone remained silent, in the way we assumed she wanted us to be. "Normally, that would be very hard. Nobody comes into that place—unless you're wanted—and _nobody_ gets out."

There was more silence. I was angry again, but I think I may have learned to trust Mimi, finally. She did have a plan, and I just needed to wait patiently until she came out with it.

"I applaud all your's new found ability to follow directions," Mimi congratulated. "But what's happening now is there's going to be a ball, I guess you could call it that. We've found that much out yet but we don't know why… heck, maybe they think this is just too easy for them and they want us to give a rescue mission a shot! Maybe they want to capture some of our members just for the fun of it! Maybe—never mind. That would just be rambling. So that night, for this big extravagant event, they'll be opening their doors, letting any previous members that have retired come for the evening. We get Missy over there, throw her in some white, and _poof!_ Instant RFC member! Except one little detail…" she put her finger on her lip then, and tugged at it in a little bit of confusion. "They all have purple eyes, like I said. Not by birth, of course, but it just makes them easy to pull out in a crowd."

The way she said it, I could tell that the forum was now open for discussion. And, by her thoughts, suggestions too.

"But—but what about Bella? She won't look a thing like them, she should know that something's going on."

"Well, I would _hope_," Mimi muttered, rolling her eyes. "They're probably fixed that problem, though. You know we have magical powers, right?"

I took not even a second to consider that. She could look completely different by the time I saw her again. But there was something else overshadowing that thought. "Will—will Bella too?"

"Yes!" Mimi exclaimed, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "She's our leader! Of course she had powers too! Wouldn't be so helpful if she didn't!"

That was a little harder to comprehend, Bella had always been the weakest one, the one I needed to protect at all times. But now she wouldn't be. Now, she could possibly be just as strong as the rest of us, or just as fast, or just as perceptive. How would I be able to accept that she wasn't just my fragile little human to look after? "What—what will she be able to do?"

"You, Mister Edward, are now very off topic."

I looked down to the ground and shut my mouth. Mimi was right, my question had been a little irrelevant. I was surprised when Esme took my hand to comfort me. I think I did need comfort, though. My head was now filled with doubts. What if Rosalie had been right all along? What if Bella wanted to be wherever she was? What if—what if she thought we were all inferior to her now, if she had abilities far more extravagant then ours?

"Hmmm, I know a little about you guys, and don't your eyes change colour depending on how hungry you are? Or thirsty, I'm sorry if I'm off on the proper vamp terminology."

"Yes," Carlisle said, "that is correct."

"And I don't suppose your eyes turn purple?"

"No, but if we don't feed for long enough then our eyes will turn black."

"Good enough!" Mimi exclaimed loudly, hitting the arm of the chair she was sitting in.

_Edward,_ Jasper said to me through his thoughts, _I wouldn't be able to handle that, not if there would be a large number of people tightly packed together, and not if I haven't hunted in a while. I'm sorry, but I won't be able to do it._

I nodded to him slightly, thinking about what that would mean. The mission really depended on Rosalie now. "Jasper doesn't think he could handle it." I said out loud.

"Hmm?" Mimi muttered, her eyebrows raising her eyes brows into a confused expression.

"Jasper," I gestured to my brother again, "the first one you decided to pick on. He's worried he doesn't have enough self control to handle being in crowd of people after not hunting for that long."

"Now we really need you, Missy!" Mimi laughed, seeming thrilled that she had a way to force Rosalie into this. "There's no way Dr. Cullen could do it all by himself. So, the fate of Miss Swan now rests on your shoulders."

"That's not fair!" Of course Rose just couldn't go compliantly, not even for me. "Don't you have any blond people at your place that could go with Carlisle?"

Mimi shook her head. "why would we want to look like them?" she asked, "either that two of you give saving Bella a shot or we all wait until they kill her so we can have our next leader, or we all wait until they use her to try to take over the free world and make us slaves."

I couldn't see Bella trying to take over the free world, I just couldn't. Not my harmless Bella.

"Fine!" Rosalie yelled, finally giving in. "I'll do it! On one condition, you have to stop calling me Missy!"

Mimi nodded in an approving way. "Sure thing, Rosie."

Rosalie hissed, and I assume she had a few carefully chosen words to say to Mimi, but Emmett spoke up before she had a chance to voice them.

"Will it be dangerous?" he asked with a big smile on his face. "And what happens if they get caught? Can the rest of us run in and hold the place up?"

Mimi laughed a little before going into her explanation, "There probably wouldn't be any consequences if they get caught, as long as they didn't actually _accomplish_ anything, they would just get kicked out of the place, so there's really no danger. But a hold up may not be the best idea. Though you guys are vampires, they _do_ have magic powers too."

"And what if they're not successful?" I asked, I needed to know the worst case scenario. I needed to know what would happen if I couldn't get her back.

Mimi had to consider that one. "In that case, if we can't have anybody on the inside to help us, then we have to break in and kidnap her the old fashion way. It would be a thousand times easier if someone's in there to tell her what's going on and where to be when, though."

So there was hope if our first plan didn't work, that was relieving. Overall, I felt pretty optimistic as to getting Bella back. "So… how long until the party? How long do we have to plan?"

The smile that broke on Mimi's face may just have been the biggest one I had seen on her. "Three days, Mister Edward."

* * *

**I've been doing so much POV jumping here... I just wonder if it'll ever settle out. It's also kind of necessary to tell the story, though.  
The next chapter should be up soon, if I keep writing at the rate I am now!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hahaha, so my mom said she met this girl at work who reminds her of me (she's not allowed to disclose anymore info, though) and now she's all worried about me and stuff! She says she knows I _'struggle with life'_ and wants to solve whatever problems I may have before it gets out of hand. So guess what I get?! (fake enthusiasm) My third therapist and I'm only 14! Congratulations me! **

**I'm sorry you had to hear that...  
My friend Tay asked to be written into this chapter, and I had an opening, so I did. Just some forewarning. ****  
This would be Bella's POV**

* * *

A party. They were going to throw me a party. Why would a bunch of people who hate me—and regardless of what Alcina said I knew they hated me—throw me a _party_? It was going to be as soon as they could set up. But I didn't want to go. I hadn't liked parties to begin with, but ones hosted by the two people I hated most of all? No _way _did I want to go.

After the earlier incident, Damien had gone to go find me something to eat like I had originally wanted while Alcina stayed with me and told me that everything was alright, and that what I was going through was normal, and that I shouldn't be worried. But I was worried, because I didn't want to be some incredibly powerful member of this place. I wanted to be plain Bella, the one who moved in with her father because she wanted to leaveher mother to live her life. The one who had fallen in love with a vampire and it had been the best thing ever to happen to her. But maybe—maybe if I tried hard I could use this to escape.

When Damien got back, I had eaten and much to my relief Alcina had left. I didn't want to be anywhere near her. Then Damien had left again, but this time he said he wanted me to meet someone, he was going to find her and bring her back. Whoever this person was, I knew why Damien wanted me to meet her. Because she was going to take Nadia's place. I still didn't even know _why_ Nadia wasn't allowed to be near me, and she was being replaced, already.

"Bella," Damien called happily, opening the door and closing it again. I was sitting on the side of the bed—they hadn't even bothered to move me to a room where the floor _wasn't _covered in shattered mirror—with my face in my hands, staring emptily at the carpet. I hadn't even remembered that this was how Alcina left me, I was lost in my head… in the thought of Edward. He would be terrified of me now, _I _was terrified of me. The only one who seemed unaffected was Alcina. Even Damien seemed to tiptoe around, as if not to upset me anymore. I never wanted Edward to know what I did… or what I could do.

"Bella, please, look up for me. You need to meet Taylor. She's very curious and wants to say hello you."

"No," I grumbled, but I no longer had the will to really fight him. That was the most I could probably say.

"You don't want her thinking you're rude, do you?"

I looked up, there was really no point in not, and saw Taylor. She had hair a thousand times thicker then Nadia's, and it was dead straight but curled up pleasantly at the ends. It was blond, but a darker blond. Not at all like Nadia's hair had been. I found it strange how much need I felt to compare her to my last companion. Taylor was wearing a white sundress, which had a couple darts that emphasized her figure. But other than that it was plain. I was surprised by that fact that it looked like such a summery garment, it was still only fall, and I had never even seen Nadia's shoulders.

"Hi, Bella," she said, raising her right hand and waving nervously.

I looked at her for a minute, but it was hard. Tears seemed to well up in my eyes no matter what.

"Now, Bella," Damien said, coming up and crouching down if front of me, putting one of his hands on my shoulder. "Taylor is going to take you on a bit of a walk, okay? And we're going to have to find you a new room."

"I don't want to," I practically whispered. I wouldn't be surprised if, when Damien took my hand and jumped up, dragging me to Taylor, he actually hadn't heard me, not that he was just ignoring me.

"Thanks," Taylor said to him when he dropped my hand, "We'll be back soon."

Damien ushered us out the door and into the hall, and Taylor immediately started off to the left. "So," she said for conversational purposes, "you're in a pretty rough state, huh?" she tucked her hair behind her ear as she said it, but her eyes never ventured to the side. She looked straight off ahead.

"Depends on how you define rough," I muttered back. I didn't doubt in the least that I was in a horrible state, but I just didn't feel like being cooperative. Plus, I needed something to say back to her.

"Well… you're right, so I guess that means you've adjusted pretty well?"

I wanted to scream no, and inform her that I was going to use whatever I had done back there to make this whole place crumble around her feet, but I kept my mouth shut about that. Instead I just said, "No."

She let out a sigh as we approached the elevator at the end of the hall. I didn't want to get into the thing, with all its mirrors and constant reminders of what had just gone on, but unfortunately the second she pressed the button the doors popped open. Taylor stepped in. I hesitantly followed her, though I really didn't want to. The doors shut as soon as we were inside.

"So, aren't you going to ask where we're going?" Taylor questioned me as when pressed the ground floor button.

"No," I was curious, especially now, but I didn't want to give her the satisfaction of thinking that.

"Oh Bella, has Damien ever told you you're no fun at all?" she asked me disapprovingly.

"Sure does," I hissed venomously, "he makes it evident every opportunity he gets."

She just sighed again. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry I was cynical. You obviously enough can't take it right now."

"Yeah," I replied, a little too sarcastic for my own good.

"I'll tell you where we're going now, if you'd like." The elevator had come to a stop now and she was making her way out, not waiting for me.

"Okay," I hurried out after Taylor, into the only normal looking floor in this whole place. The colour was such a refreshing sight. I couldn't believe it looked so normal here, while the rest of _everything_ was so unsettling.

"Well," she smiled, not like she was really excited or anything, but like she wanted to tell me just to see my reaction. "I want to show you where your party's going to be."

I froze when she said that, stopping dead the second I heard her say anything about that party. Taylor didn't notice at first, though, because she had been so far ahead of me. "Bella?" she asked after a second, turning around to face me. "Are you okay?" she was acting kind of nervous, twisting her hands together in front of her a little.

"I—I don't want to go." I said weakly, "I'm not."

With a deep breath she walked back over to where I stood, patting my shoulder timidly. "Why not?" she was slightly confused now.

"Because!" I exploded, who said I needed a good reason? I had several anyway. First of all, it was probably some crazy scheme to slaughter me, second of all, every single person would be staring at me because I stuck out, and, third of all, parties bored me to death anyway. I hated the thought of it.

"Your just quite a little trouble maker, aren't you?" Taylor latched onto my arm and pulled me off like nothing had been said. "So rebellious… I wonder why Alcina treats you so nice."

Though I doubted how I had been treated could hardly be classified as 'nice', I yelled, "That's what I wonder!" anyway. I tried a couple times to yank back my arm too, Taylor was only a few years older than me, younger then Nadia had been, but I was still no match of her. "Everyone acts nice to me, but everyone hates me! If—if I were one of you freaks then I would look like you, but I don't! I know something's going on and if you don't tell me I'll figure it out myself!"

"It isn't my place to tell you," Taylor winked, still pulling me along. "For now, maybe if you cooperate a little more than people _would_ like you, and if you try hard enough you'll enjoy this ball."

She brought me back to the door behind the reception desk, which was currently unoccupied. I remembered how, when Nadia had first brought me through here, the receptionist—Anne—had acted a bit like she was afraid of me. That suddenly reminded me of an even earlier conversation, when Nadia told me being sick was normal… and that I would gain powers in a few days. That was why Anne had been so startled when Nadia told her I was unwell. She knew what was coming after. I wondered if I would have been any less scared if I had been explained more about the whole magic thing.

I hated how, just beyond the door, the whole world seemed to shift. Everything switched from the colorful world it was supposed to be, to the drab whiteness that was _here_.

Taylor didn't say anymore to me, I just followed along through the halls, taking different twists and turns then how Nadia and I had gotten to the kitchen. Walking through the halls now, they somewhat reminded me of a kind of endless catacomb. And they also looked a bit like they had been stolen from an asylum. Then, finally, we hit a dead end. Except there were large, elegant, double doors that now faced us.

Taylor was smiling slightly again, like this place reminded her of a pleasant memory. Then she took the intricately carved handle of one of the doors and pulled it open wide, gesturing for me to go inside first. I considered for a second that it might be a trap or something, but went in anyway, I didn't have much of a choice.

The grand ballroom beyond the pretty doors was… breathtaking. Like—like something out of a movie placed in the 1800's, or maybe… maybe even Edwards's time. The smooth stone floor was slightly slippery in my bare sock feet, so I had to keep reminding myself not to be careful not to fall, but my attention was so otherwise absorbed that it was hard. The ceiling was the highest one I had ever seen, and was done with an intricate plaster mould, and there were huge windows, stretching from floor to ceiling. They were lidded with thick white curtains, trimmed with an edge of lace, sweeping down to brush slightly against the floor. No matter how elegant those things were, I hated them though. They kept the outside world sealed out, and the inside world—the one in which I was trapped—in.

Seeing how close I was to the warmth of the sun just made me feel even angrier. It had been so long since I had smelled the fresh clean rain or heard wind caressing the leaves on a tree. Maybe I would go mentally insane if they never let me go outside again. But—I couldn't think like that, they wouldn't keep me here forever.

"Whatdaya' think?" Taylor asked. I could hear the subtle _click, click, click_ as she made her was across the floor in her high heels.

I didn't say anything, but weather it was because I had nothing to say, or because I didn't want her knowing I thought it was stunning, I was unsure.

After a second of nothing I heard Taylor take a deep breath and glide out passed me, hands on hips. "_I _like it," she stated, looking around approvingly. When I _still_ didn't say anything she just turned to me and shook her head. "Bella, Bella, Bella. There is no hope for you, is there?"

I looked into her eyes for a moment as she looked back at me, trying to win our little silent battle. There was hope for me, of course there was. There was a boat-load of hope for me to make it out of this place before the party. Because… because now _I _was powerful too, now I would have no problem breaking out and finding my way back to Forks, back to Edward. All I had to do was—

"Bella!" Taylor called in a warning voice, rushing over and putting her hands on my shoulders, "calm down, please, calm down."

My shoulders slumped slightly and I took a deep breath, I had a feeling I knew why she was trying to calm me down. She had heard about what I had done, she had probably _heard_ it firsthand from wherever she had been at the time. She didn't want me lashing out and accidentally destroying anything again.

"Good," a smile broke on her face, which was quite panicked just a moment ago. "I think we'll head back up stairs now, okay? Back up to the new room of yours."

Taylor took me all the way back up to the third floor, and my new room just happened to be situated right across from my old one. It was so depressing; there couldn't even be one little change here, just to remind me I was still actually alive. I wanted to lie down and cry again, that's all I seemed able to do anymore. But when Taylor pushed the door open, and held it slightly for me like in the ballroom, I saw something sitting on the bed. I didn't pay any attention to the actual room, it was merely a mirror image of the last one, but on the bed sat a big, white box. It was a sight I had learned to be terrified of from Alice, whenever I saw something like that I knew it meant trouble. Trouble being expensive, outlandish, designer clothes. For the second time today I stopped dead, frozen.

"Oh, not again," Taylor muttered, shutting the door and walking past me like I wasn't staring off, my mouth hanging a little open. She strode right over to the bed and sat down beside the box. "I'm waiting." She stated, "You can't seriously tell me you expected to wear what you are now to the party, I bet you don't even know how long you've been wearing that."

I felt slightly furious at that comment, it's not like I could run off and take a shower anytime I wanted! I stomped over to the bed, my head down to hide the fact that I might just be crying.

Taylor smiled approvingly and pat the evil thing that was now sitting between us. "Open it," she instructed.

"No," I wasn't just being 'rebellious' now, I physically didn't think I could reach over and flip the lid up off the box. I couldn't.

"You see, this is what I mean!" Taylor huffed, exasperated. "Just open it, open the box, Bella."

I leaned over and threw back the lid with one sharp motion, inside was just as I had expected. A whole lot of folded white lace, actually it was almost more of a cream colour. I stared like before, my eyes unfocused.

"Would you like in any better if I said Nadia picked it out for you?" Taylor suddenly asked, brushing some of the gown with her finger tips. _Would_ I like it any better knowing Nadia had picked it out? Probably, because maybe then what I had to wear wasn't chosen with some form of hateful intention. "'Cause she did."

I tenderly poked the dress still in the box, maybe just to make sure it wouldn't try to bite me or anything.

"So you'll try it on?"

I looked up to Taylor, about to say I wouldn't, not without a fight at least, but the second we make eye contact a massive smile spread across her face. "Great!" she said, without letting me get a word in. "I promise I won't look. Tell me when you're ready." she spun around her direction on the bed, so she faced away from the new mirror.

At first I opened my mouth, ready to tell her I was _not_ putting on the dress, and I was _not_ going to the party, and I was _not_ going to listen to her, but for some reason I changed my mind. I closed my mouth and gently lay my hands on the gown, lifting it out of the box carefully. As far as I could tell at that point, it was a stunning dress. The sleeves were completely lace and the neck line was an off—the—shoulder style. I pulled my old clothes off—the truth was I _didn't_ know how long I had been wearing them for, I could barely tell days apart here—and dropped them to the floor. Then I unzipped the zipper and stepped into the dress. I could only do it up about halfway by myself, but even if I couldn't get the whole thing done up I wanted to see what I looked like in it before Taylor did. I turned to the mirror and was dead shocked with the woman I saw looking back at me. The hem-line of the actual dress only reached to just above my knees, but lace cascaded down and pooled on the floor, it was slit slightly up the right side, to about my knee. I had to hold a hand to my mouth to stifle a gasp.

"That means you're good?" Taylor asked, obviously hearing my surprise. I turned around so I faced her, she was still staring at the boring white wall.

"Yeah," I muttered, she spun around and smiled once again.

"Well, maybe Nadia's tastes aren't as bad as I thought. You look breathtaking."

"I—" I didn't know what to say.

"You need the rest zipped up?" Taylor asked, "Or you want to attend like that? Or…" suddenly she was more serious, "does it fit alright?"

"You just need to zip it up," I informed her. She nodded and hopped up off the bed, gesturing for me to spin around again. I did so, and watched in the mirror as I held my long, dark hair off my back and Taylor focused on zipping up the gown. Finally, in just a second when she finished, I let my hair fall down in cascades around my shoulders.

"Lovely," she said approvingly. I had to admit, I think I looked pretty lovely too. Edward would definitely have thought so.

"I—I want to thank Nadia," I said, it was the least I could do for her after I had gotten her in trouble.

Taylor shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know where she is, but I'll be sure to tell her that if I see her. She'll probably be at the ball, you know."

"Really?" For some reason that surprised me more than it should.

Taylor just shrugged once again. "Probably."

* * *

**I have to say a ginormous thank you to all my awesomely-cool reviewers! You are all invited to the party! woo! And to those of you who haven't been reviewing... well, we're going to need to have a little chat... Haha, I'm just kidding! **

**I'm thinking over having then next chapter written half Bella's pov, half Edwards. That would bring us to about the middle of the ball, but it would also probably mean I would end it in a cliffie. **


	13. Chapter 13

**So, I know I said to everyone I I replyed to a review or and stuff, that I was going to split this chapter Edward's POV and then Bella's, but when I realized how long Edward's alone was I decided it would be better if I just cut in there for now. Sorry! **

**So, needless to say this is Edward's POV and... I have no more to say. **

* * *

Well, the three days was officially up. Tonight... tonight would determine if we got Bella back or not.

Mimi had refused to leave our house, saying she needed to make sure that everything went as planned. She spent a whole lot of time on her cell phone, though. It seemed she always had someone who needed to be spoken with. Most of the calls were about Bella, telling whoever was at the other end of the line that she didn't think we would have a single problem, and talking about us too. It wasn't like how most humans would talk about vampires—if she was even human. Instead of going on about how irresistibly beautiful we were, or anything else along those lines, she talked on and on to everybody about how determined we were to rescue Bella. Except maybe Rosalie who still was pretty stubborn about being forced into this.

Alice, on the other hand, was pretty disappointed that she was missing both a lavish party and a rescue mission, it was a double hit to her excitement level, but she insisted on picking out everyone's outfit anyway. It was especially a challenge for her because absolutely everything that was going to be worn tonight had to be white. We had also decided it would be least conspicuous if we only took one car, so we had to limit numbers. No one questioned for a second if I wanted to go or not, and they would have been in huge trouble if they did, and Mimi was also a must, she was the only one who knew how we would get in if our first plan failed, and then Carlisle and Rosalie. Alice, Jasper, Esme and a very disappointed Emmett—even more disappointed than Alice—were staying home.

"Which vehicle are we taking?" Rosalie asked, opening the front door as we got ready to leave.

"We can just take the Volvo," I said, looking back to Mimi to make sure that was alright. She bobbed her head quickly, smiling.

"I hope we can get ourselves in there," she said—we had both been outfitted in white ball-appropriate clothes just in case—letting a big smile wash over her face. "It's been way to long since the RFC have had some havoc wreaked on them."

I didn't care if I had to go in there or not, I just wanted to know Bella was fine and that she came back with us tonight.

"Are we all ready to leave?" Carlisle asked, walking up to the door with the keys to my car in his hand.

"Yes'm sir," Mimi said, nodding once again.

"The sooner we leave the sooner we can come home," Rose said stiffly from the door, her arms were crossed in front of her and her expression was indifferent.

Alice sighed from where she stood, an arm wrapped around Jasper. "You could be a little nicer," she lectured impatiently, because Alice would have loved to be going.

Rosalie just rolled her eyes and pointedly began making her way out to the car. Mimi immediately followed and so did I. But Rose had a point though, the sooner that we got there, the sooner we got home with Bella.

I had asked Mimi a thousand times in the course of the three days she had spent here if Bella would be any different, and how they were treating her there, and all things along the lines of that. "It depends," she answered, "if they told her that she's the enemy, then they could be holding her in a cell somewhere. But if they didn't tell her, and they're trying to make her believe that she's just a member—which is definitely the most likely possibility, who would help someone if they knew they were the enemy?—they they'd probably treat her pretty good. Except she would have very little freedom."

"But what about… will she act the same? They won't change her, will they?" I couldn't help but act so worried, I had never been away from her this long, and especially not while she was in the hands of people who could possibly have motive to kill her.

"Nah," Mimi said, waving her hand dismissively, "don't worry. She'll be scared, shaken, maybe a little sleep deprived and hungry, but she'll be the Bella you love. Forty bucks says so, do you have forty bucks, Mister Edward?"

My parents said a quick but meaningful goodbye before Carlisle came out to the car. Rosalie had decided that she deserved the front seat, so Mimi and I took the back. I leaned against the dark tinted window as we pulled out of the long driveway and watched the scenery fly by. Would this work? Could I possibly be this close to having her back? It had to work. It had to.

Mimi gave Carlisleinstructions as we drove, the other three of us had no clue were this place was or how far we would need to go. Mimi's directions eventually took us all the way to downtown Seattle, was that the location? It seemed odd to put the headquarters of a clan right in the downtown of such a large, busy city. Weren't they worried that someone would find out about them? Or did it just look like a normal building? Suddenly something popped into my head, nearly startling me. The building, the one Alice kept seeing… this had to be it! I felt shamed for a moment as to how angry I had gotten at her when she considered the vision important, and mad at myself for not thinking it was important in the first place. Even if I had paid any attention to her visions, though, I don't think it would have been much help. If we had, by some miracle, made it here and tried to get in we wouldn't have been able to. We had no information, and, I assumed, they would know just as much about us as Mimi did.

"Go, there!" Mimi suddenly seemed hyped up, "turn down there! Turn down there!"

The turn the Carlisle made in response to Mimi's yelling and near hysterics wasn't nearly as sudden as I had braced for, which made me assume she hadn't needed to yell in the first place.

The building that came into view was familiar, and, like I had thought earlier, the one Alice had seen repeatedly. There was nothing to see from the outside, very little light escaped around the large double doors on the front. There were windows higher up on the front, but they were all also heavily shaded so as not to give a glimpse of the life inside. This was where Bella was. These were the people who were holding her. The voices coming from inside were quite, but not so quiet I couldn't hear, but that interested me none anyways. What I paid attention to was the _thoughts_ of the kidnappers.

Through someone's eyes I could see the first room in the building. A reception area, it looked like. The lights were bright, and actually, it looked pretty plain and boring. _When do we switch shifts?_ Someone thought, _my feet hurt already, and I'm hungry._ Whoever it was, I assumed he didn't have that great of a job right then, greeting people, maybe. I switched my focus to people slightly farther away, in a room the ball must be going on in. Was there anyone in there who could see Bella? Anyone who was thinking of her? I was very shocked to find, in fact, nearly everybody was.

_She doesn't look so scary_, someone seemed slightly confused. _Ha, I bet I could even go over and talk to her! _I felt a flare of jealousy, just because someone had that option and I didn't, but I knew that knowing what was going on in there was a factor that could really help this mission. I tried to push it aside and focus again. _I guess she's kind of pretty… except that she stands out so much. Maybe I could go talk to her, I'm sure Alcinawould be happy if I could give her a reason to _want _to stay here._ This time, the person whose thoughts I was reading was looking at Bella. She was staring timidly at the ground, and she looked absolutely stunning. The most beautiful I had ever seen her. Her hair was done up elegantly and she was wearing a white lace gown. I should have expected that, Mimi said everyone would be wearing white, but somehow I didn't like the thought of her having to follow the "dress code."

"Uhh…" Mimi was watching me back in real life, probably internally laughing at how zoned out I was. Maybe she thought it was a time for jokes, but I certainly didn't. I wanted this all over, I wanted everything to return to normal. I was sure that's how Bella felt, too. Unless…unless she had changed, but I doubted that now. She had looked so scared when I saw her, and like she wanted everyone to leave her to a miserable life there. I felt so bad, she had always hated attention, and I had a feeling that still applied when the attention was being given by complete strangers who, for some reason, were scared of her. There was a woman standing beside Bella… her caretaker or something? Some sort of guard? She had a smile on her face, and was dressed in the same white apparel as we all wore now, with her hair up as intricately as Rose's. Mimi, on the other hand, has insisted Alice allow her hair be left up in its usual short ponytail, sticking straight out from the back of her head, not fancy at all. I guess, thinking about it now, it looked strange with such a formal dress, but if this all went as planned, which it _had_ to, no one would see either of us anyway.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked, trying to get my attention.

I took a deep breath of the stagnate air from the car and looked up at him. "Yes?"

"What… Is there anything we need to know before going in? Is Bella alright?" I guess my momentary silence made it seem like something was out of place, but I just wanted to see her again.

"Everything seems normal," I replied, "the ball is being help in a room farther back, and—and Bella's there." It almost seemed like saying it out lout might jinx it. I was worried… if she left we might now be able to find her, unless someone was close enough to identify her scent.

"We best wait just a second," Mimi informed, nodding to herself, "just to be fashionably late."

"No…" my voice came out as a soft murmur, no more. I couldn't wait even a second more.

"Okay then," Mimi quickly changed her mind, "leave now. Off you go, but you can't try to sneak Bella out through the front door. That would be much, much too obvious that we're trying to steal their helpless captive. You two go in"—this was followed by a dramatic hand gesture to Carlisle and Rosalie—"and tell Miss Swan the plan. Okay, well, you don't know the plan yet, but what you'll do is you'll create a distraction, then she will sneak out a back exit, where she will conveniently bump into him and I, and we will converse for just a brief moment, then we'll be off and meet right back here at the car. It'll be best to hightail it out of there at that point, they just might have caught on by then and did I ever tell you RFC members don't make very happy campers? The ground dirties their nice white clothes. Then their clothes are brown."

"So… _we'll_ be getting Bella?" I asked, I liked that plan better than having to wait in the car like a child until they returned with her.

"Give us some time before you come inside," Carlisle said wisely, I could already hear his logic, "the shorter amount of time you're in there, the less likely of a chance you have to get caught."

Mimi nodded in agreement, "good idea, Dr. Cullen," she said approvingly, "and we definitely have more likely of a chance to get caught. We'll stand out like clowns at a business meeting."

Rosalie snickered humorlessly at Mimi's comparison. But… I found it impossible to laugh still. This was too grave, especially now that there was even more of a chance of it falling through. "And if—if we do get kicked out? What will Bella do?"

Mimi looked to Carlisle again, "also tell her if we're not there, to run for her life and try to find an open window to crawl out of. They're on the first floor, so it's not like it'd be a drop or anything. The second she's out of that godforsaken place we snatch her and get her back to the car."

I didn't think that the likeliness of that backup plan working was that great, but it was all we had. "And if even that doesn't work?" My optimism was waning.

"Well, because it'll be obvious that the Doc and Rosie were planted, then we call Jasper, and he does something very drastic to get her back."

I sighed, so I guess nothing else could be done.

"So are we going to go anytime soon?" Rosalie sneered, obviously still not happy. _You owe me big time, Edward Cullen_, she added in thought, rather loudly, to my direction.

"I do," I replied, very quietly, I wouldn't have been surprised if Mimi didn't even hear.

By the look on Rosalie's face, coupled with the fact that I knew exactly what she was thinking, I decided that humbled her a little, she now realized just how much Bella—and getting her safely away from here—meant to me. Without another word she just opened the door, though, and hoped out. Within the same moment Carlisle was gone too, I focused my attention back to what was going on inside for a moment, I didn't think it was too rude because Mimi too seemed to stare of aimlessly, lost in her head. I didn't want to intrude.

This time is could hear the woman, the one who was standing beside Bella and watching over her. She was trying to get her to talk, "_c'mon kid_," she said disappointedly. Her gown had three quarter length sleeves and a scoop neck-line. She wore very short white gloves too, they came just up to her wrists. She looked very plain next to my Bella. "_Talk to me, make eye contact, at least_ look up. _Don't make me bring Damien out here, I'm sure _he _would_ _make you enjoy this._"

"_If he comes within three feet of me I'll strangle him with my own hands, right in front of a hundred thousand witnesses,"_ the woman's thoughts didn't do justice to Bella soft, loving voice. Even if the words were said so viciously. Bella had every right to be like that.

The girl laughed, like now she was suddenly happy. "_Alcina only wishes the turnout was a hundred thousand!_" she shook her head in a playful way, "_in her dreams, huh_?"

"_Why isn't Nadia here?"_ Bella asked, her hate had now turned to sadness. She sounded like she was just about to cry, and it took everything I had not to breakdown sobbing because of that. "_I—I just want to go back upstairs. I think I'm going to throw up, please, please let me leave!_" she let out a small sob and, even though she was still staring down at the ground, I saw, through the unnamed woman's eyes, her shoulders rise and fall daintily. She was crying.

"No Bella," I whispered faintly out loud, and Mimi's loud, "what?" brought me back to reality.

"She's crying," I said, "she's—she's crying because she's upset."

Mimi looked sympathetic for me, "it'll be over soon, and they'll never get their hands on her again, Mister Edward."

I nodded quickly in response to that, of course they would ever again come near her. "Thank you, Mimi." I replied, "thank you for everything you've done."

Now _she_ nodded, "keep paying attention, the least I can do is keep my mouth shut for you like you did for me. Tell us when to go,"

I zoned back in on their conversation, just in time, too. I watched the secondhand thoughts of the woman as a small group of newcomers entered through grand white doors. My father and sister were among them, eyes averted slightly just so no one would notice the true colour. _God,_ the woman thought, _who are_ they_?_ _They're—they're…_ she didn't even finish the thought, a gesture I was thankful for. I usually didn't find it overly pleasant to her everyone's thoughts on myself and the rest of my family. Bella never once looked up though, she was too upset.

_Edward?_ Suddenly my father was trying to gain my attention, _Edward I hope you can hear me_. I listened intently, though I had no way of replying. _It might take longer than anticipated to get Bella way from the person with her, but that's the only way we'll be able to tell her of the plan._

He was right, and time was something we didn't have. Someone was going to catch on before long.

_Wait…_ I held my breath. _Alright,_ I watched through Carlisle's eyes as the woman strode away, one hand on hip. Someone else immediately approached Bella, though. He looked maybe a little younger than her, but it could possibly just be that was short.

"_Care to dance?" _he asked her in a smooth voice. Carlisle was paying close attention to the conversation.

"_Wh—what_?" she almost whispered, looking up for the first time. Her eyes were tortured and red from tears. There was something else, though. Her eyes… they were no longer the brown I had come to know so familiarly. They were purple, just like everyone else's there. That came as a shock, it took me a moment to comprehend it and keep paying attention to what was going on.

"_Will you dance, please?"_ he asked again. But before she had a second to reply he effortlessly took her right hand into his own and lay his left on her waist.

"_I—I can't!"_ Bella tried to exclaim, but he had already pulled her off towards numerous other dancing couples and was letting the light, orchestrated music direct his movement. I let out an involuntary snarl in a moment when he pulled her even just a fraction of an inch closer to her.

Mimi quietly let out a surprised exclamation by accident, in a second she clamped her hand over her mouth to keep herself quiet though.

I forgot about Carlisle's thoughts then, and switched over very intently to what the boy was thinking. _All I've got to do is make her smile, that's all. Then she'll think I'm the only one here who cares about her and she'll only ever listen to me. She's so breathtaking, and as soon as I get close to her I'll be so powerful…_

How dare he use _Bella_! I felt the urge to tear the boy apart at that second, how _dare_ he!

"Um, Mister Edward?" Mimi asked unsurely.

"Shhh!" I hissed, she made a small squeak again and feel silent.

"_So, what's your name?"_ he asked, he already knew her name was Isabella, he was trying to create small talk.

"_Bella…_" she answered in a trembling voice, I needed her, I needed to keep her safe!

"_I'm Ian_," he told her in the same cool voice he was using. Trying to sound charming or something else, but it was horribly fake sounding.

The two of them were dancing almost a waltz or something of the like, but Bella looked terribly uncomfortable, her gaze had quickly returned to the stone floor and she only followed where she was lead.

_Edward!_ It was Rosalie this time, she had to scream it in her head to even make me recognize she was trying to get my attention_, I didn't come _here_ dressed like _this_ just to amuse Alice! And I _certainly_ didn't come here to have the whole mission fall through because you're jealous of a thirteen-year-old! You and Mimi get in here now and _pay some attention_! _

Without a second thought towards my sister's biting words I turned to Mimi. She had a confused look on her face. "That's our cue," I informed her, "it's time to try to find our way in."

* * *

**Well, you're going to need to find out how the rescue mission turns out next chapter!  
Whatdidya' think? Is it what you expected?**


	14. Chapter 14

**I know, I know, this chapter was supposed to be out long ago, and I told people that too. I just had some major issues with revision. I've been having that with a lot of stories lately. I am also, like, _that _close to finishing Fourth! That means that this story would get main focus, yay! **

**Reviews for this story have been kinda crazy, one chapter I'll get 2, then the next I'll get 12. I would just like to take a moment to say THANK YOU to everyone who takes the time to review. **

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Oh, aren't you excited!" Taylor practically squealed from beside me. We were hovering just outside of the ballroom. The doors to the inside stood right in front of us, looming. Of course I wasn't excited, I didn't know what was her problem but I was anything _but_ excited. Taylor had watched over me for the last three days, and she still didn't get the fact that I hated it here, and I hated the thought of attention, and I hated her, and Damien, and everyone else. But most of all I hated the thought of the power I now had and the damage I could now do.

"You'll appreciate it once you get dancing," Taylor said again, "everyone's going to be in awe of you now, you know. You look very nice and they've all been very eager to meet you."

I hated dancing, and I hated that people were talking about me behind my back, and I hated how my hair was done up. Sure, it was beautiful and elaborate, but it hurt.

Taylor had finally let me have a shower, then she sat me down in a chair in front of the mirror for hours while she blow-dried, straightened, curled, sprayed and overall attacked my hair. Then she had done my makeup, and that was even worse. I hated makeup, and it was bad enough when Alice made me put it on, but a stranger who _wasn't_ my best friend? Unfortunately, there was little to none I could do to actually get away. Finally she had made me put on the dress, stood back, and gushed over how lovely I was. This wasn't fair… it just wasn't. I needed to go home, and sleep in my own bed with Edward beside me, and have him hum my lullaby, and then wake up with him beside me… I just needed the normalcy (it was strange to think that normal now consisted of a vampire boyfriend and a constant debate over if I should become one too) of home.

"So you think you're ready to go inside?" No, personally I didn't, but she didn't care much for my opinions either, as long as I disagreed with her. She always thought that I was wrong and she wasn't. "Come on!" and of course she knew how I felt, so it made sense that she wouldn't wait for a reply. I hadn't intended to give her one, anyway.

We entered the ballroom from the opposite side then we had before. I noticed there were a couple other sets of doors in, but were none as elaborate as what I had to assume was the main entrance.

The air in the room was one of excitement now, and it didn't have such a big, empty feeling as before. Hundreds of people seemed to take up every square inch of the place, all dressed as Taylor and I were, all in white. There also were live musicians for the party, but I didn't want to think about that. The kind of music that was being played meant dancing, and I had no intent of that whatsoever. Not even if my life was on the line.

A few of the people closer to the side of the room we entered from noticed us, though other than that nothing big seemed to happen upon our entrance. The music kept playing, the couples kept dancing and I kept hating all of it. What did change at that moment, though, was my plan of action. If me being bitter and hating it all didn't faze Taylor, then maybe being unresponsive would. It had never gotten to Damien, but it was worth a shot. I looked down at the floor, clenched my hands into fists, and decided I wouldn't say another word as long as I was here and no one cared about my opinion. To my surprise, Taylor noticed pretty quickly—I had thought this ball was doing a pretty good job of distracting her. She let out an exasperated sigh, "c'mon kid," her voice was thick with the disapproval I had already known she felt for me, "talk to me, make eye contact, at least _look up_. Don't make me bring Damien out here, I'm sure he would make you enjoy this."

I had already forgotten about my silent vow not to talk, I had to fight back at her. "If he comes within three feet of me I'll strangle him with my own hands, right in front of a hundred thousand witnesses," I practically snarled.

Taylor bounced back without a moment to collect herself. "Alcina only wishes the turnout was a hundred thousand!" she let out a happy laugh, I decided it was more because she was excited about this party and all the events of today, then the fact that Alcina didn't have an overabundance of guests, "in her dreams, huh?"

Maybe there _was_ no way to get to her, maybe Taylor had an impervious method of thinking. Maybe, regardless of how hard I tried, I could never make her crack. I, on the other hand, wasn't so strong. She had already gotten to me. "Why isn't Nadia here?" I asked, I know I really hadn't been here long enough to be sure she wasn't, but I had a feeling. If Nadia was here she would have run right over to me. Taylor had lied when she said she would be, and I had never even said thank you to her. "I—I just want to go back up stairs. I think I'm going to throw up, please, please let me leave!" I tried so hard to hold the threatening sob in, but I couldn't, and the second it was out the whole of my will was lost. I began it cry pitifully.

"Oh, Bella," Taylor said again, with slight sympathy in her voice now. "It's not the end of the world, I promise. It's anything _but_ the end of the world. I would say the beginning of the world if that meant to the opposite."

I took no notice of her pathetic attempt at what could barely be considered 'cheering me up'. I just stared at the expensive-looking white floor. It matched the tiny, sling back heels that Taylor had made me wear. I had already fallen once, not the prettiest thing to do in a short dress, and had a feeling I would embarrass myself by doing so again in the near future.

I was surprised when she didn't say anymore to me about enjoying this, instead she stayed silent for a moment. That must have meant something wasn't right. If there was anything I had learned about Taylor in the last few days, it was that she didn't like to be quiet. There was always something or someone that needed to be discussed or commented on.

"Bella," there went my nice quiet second, she just had to disrupt it. "I'm going to be right back, okay? I just need to go check on something quick."

I nodded very slightly and listened to the faint clicking of her high heels, surprised I could hear the fading noise at all. Maybe—maybe now that she was gone I could escape… I thought about letting my eyes trail up to the nearest door, to judge how much of a sprint it would be and if I thought I might be able to make it there without anyone noticing, but I just couldn't look up. Then I would make eye contact and someone would—I was cut off by a voice. "Care to dance?" someone asked in a smooth tone. This could not be happening to me!

"Wh—what?" I stuttered, not sure if he had said what I thought he said. I looked up too, the boy standing in front of me had a bit of a chubby face and very fine looking hair. I was terrified of what his reply to me would be.

"Will you dance, please?" He seemed to have the same level of patients as Damien, which meant I would have a hard time convincing him I was too mentally unstable for dancing. But regardless, he didn't even give me enough time to reply before he snatched my right hand up, lay his left on my waist and dragged me out more towards the other couples.

"I—I can't!" I exclaimed as a last resort, but it was too late for me now. We were dancing and all I could do was try to match his steps so I didn't fall. In a second my eyes settled back on the ground—I wanted nothing to do with this kid—he still tried to continue with conversation.

"What's your name?" he asked, it made me wonder if anyone around here had been told about me. Taylor had said something them being eager to meet me, hadn't she? It was obvious that I wasn't a random person just plucked off the street, I was far too alien-looking for that, so I assumed that I was special… somehow.

"Bella…" I answered in a half unsure voice. I didn't want him to know who I was anyway. I wanted him to go away.

"I'm Ian," the boy replied. He still sounded as confident as ever, especially compared to me. "Are you enjoying yourself?" was his next inquiry. It made me angry, did it looklike I was happy or something? I hoped with all my heart that wasn't the impression he gathered.

"I feel rather sick, actually." My voice had the appropriate level of coldness to make it seem like he disgusted me, I was proud.

There wasn't another word exchanged between us during that dance, and even if he had tried to maintain conversation I would have shot it down. Then, to my absolute delight, the song we had been dancing to began to come to an end. I was secretly so pleased with myself, I had somehow survived.

"Would you mind another dance?" Ian quickly asked, leaving not a second to let me breathe.

"Actually, I was hoping Bella might grace me with her company for the next few minutes," I wanted to scream when I heard that voice, I wanted to completely lose it, but I had a feeling that wouldn't be any help to whatever Carlisle had planned here. I whipped my head around to see Edward's father, and I found it so hard to believe he was actually here. Right in this place, come to save me. "Is that alright, Bella?" he had a kind, confident smile on, like he was sure whatever the plan was it would work.

"Yes," I whispered, tears were already formed in my eyes. I just wanted to wrap my arms around him and begin sobbing again. Maybe—maybe Edward was even here…

With a dissatisfied grunt Ian gave me up to Carlisle, who just kept smiling and immediately picked up where he had left off. We began to dance.

"How are you doing?" Carlisle asked quietly, "have they hurt you? Are you being treated alright?"

"It's horrible, I'm horrible, everything is always horrible." It came out in a sob more than anything, but Carlisle quickly shushed me.

"We're already under enough suspicion, Bella. I know this must be very traumatic, and I know you want to be home, but we need to keep a low profile if we intend to get you out of here. Which _is _what we came to do," I took a deep breath but I could feel my lips trembling, wanting to relapse into a pout. "Alright," Carlisle continued, "we have a plan, all you need to do is, when Rosalie creates a distraction, make it out of that door." He spun me quickly, almost making me trip over the lace, but I saw the exit he was trying to point out.

"What—what do I do then?" sure, I had been here for awhile and none of the Cullen's had, but I didn't know my way around this place by any means. No one had ever brought me around for a grand tour. "And… why did Rosalie come?" I guess it mightn't have been the most polite thing to ask, sure I was thankful and everything that she had taken part in a plan to save me, but it seemed a little out of character for her.

"Rosalie came because Jasper couldn't," Carlisle told me, "he was worried about his self control in such a crowded place. Now, when you get out of the ballroom just keep running, does that sound alright? Don't give anyone a chance to realize you're gone or follow you. Edward will be waiting; you know he'll be able to get you out safely."

_Edward_. I wanted him to say the name a thousand more times over and over, just because of how beautiful it sounded, especially thinking that he was out there right now, waiting for me to run into his arms. Of course he didn't believe what I had said over the phone, of course he loved me and wanted me back.

"Does that sound alright?" maybe Carlisle noticed how spaced out I had suddenly become and needed to make sure I wasn't panicking or anything. Or maybe he actually wanted to know if I thought to the plan would work.

"Yeah," I murmured, taking a deep breath to calm myself. The song was now coming to an end.

"Dance with someone again after this, then claim to feel faint. Linger by the door, but don't let anyone be too close. And don't forget to be patient, Bella. We may need to wait awhile to stay unnoticed."

I nodded fervently, whatever it took, as long as I got out of here. Soon.

"Good. Stay strong and this will all be over soon," then he vanished. I could barely even see Carlisle disappear into the crowd of people all dressed alike. It left me with a bit of an empty feeling, though, right in the pit of my stomach. I had just wrapped my arms lightly around myself, still staring off in the direction Carlisle went, when there was a tap on my shoulder again. I turned. The new boy there was different looking then Ian had been, he had higher cheekbones, and a more mature face overall.

"You're… Bella?" he questioned.

I took another relaxing breath. Carlisle said that I should dance with someone, but I still didn't want to. I would anyway. "Yes," I replied, "I'm the freak who doesn't have blond hair."

He seemed taken aback by that for a moment, but we quickly began dancing anyway. "I don't think you're a freak," he said to me. It was too bad he didn't think I was a freak, everyone else here did. I could even see it in Ian's eyes, he had too. "I think you're just different. I think you don't belong here."

I stopped dead when I heard that, and my feet slipped out from under me too. The unnamed boy I was dancing with quickly caught me, though. In a second he put me back on my feet and we continued as if nothing happened.

"That surprised you?" he asked. He was smiling slightly now, I guess he thought it was funny I had just almost fallen.

"Yes!" I exclaimed very quietly, for some reason I felt I needed to whisper. Maybe he would get hanged for treason if anyone knew that was how he felt.

"It shouldn't, that's how Nadia feels, isn't it? You spent a lot of time with her." He still smiled. His hair was shorter than anyone else's here was, it was cut very close to his head.

"Where is she?" I asked, my eyes suddenly wide. How did he know her?

"Tonight, she's helping out in the kitchen. You probably won't see her." That hurt a little, after all Nadia had done to try to help me and make this place livable I wouldn't get to say goodbye. I wouldn't get to say my thank you, either.

"Next time you see her, could you tell her that this dress is beautiful? And tell her I said thank you."

"It is very lovely, isn't it? Yes, I'll do that for you." with that the music flowed to an end, along with my third dance of the evening. The boy let go of me, then he disappeared off into the crowd just like Carlisle had. It was impossible to keep track of anyone in here, except maybe me.

I hurried as fast as I could in the high heels over to the door trying not to look overly conspicuous in the act. My last dancing partner and I's conversation had left me with fresh enthusiasm, and maybe a little more optimistic too. Edward was right there, waiting for me. Waiting for _me_. I would have no problem running right into his arms.

Suddenly I saw Ian, happy as ever, making his way over towards me. "Would you like to dance again, Bella?" he asked. I internally cringed.

"Actually, I'm feeling a little light headed," I tried to give him a smile back, but I'm sure it didn't work.

"We could go get some fresh air," he offered, "I'm sure no one will mind if I borrow you for just a couple minutes. We can go find a room with a nice balcony, if you'd like."

I shook my head, was it too fast to look like I considered his offer? "I have a feeling if Taylor came back to find me gone she might kill someone." I wouldn't mind seeing the look on her face when I _did_ disappear for good.

"Oh," he looked disappointed. I couldn't care less.

"Go have some more fun, I'll come find you when I'm feeling better." The offer seemed to make him ecstatic, like he thought I really enjoyed his company or something. He looked at me for one more moment, but now like he was torn between staying and being bored with me or going out and enjoying himself. But I made but his mind for him when suddenly there was an ear-splitting shriek, which seemed to make the whole place shake for a moment, then fall into an eerie kind of silence. It was Rosalie, of course it was.

I might have laughed under any other circumstances, just because of how cliché it was, but I didn't find it even remotely funny now. This was serious, this was my ticket out.

"Go see what happened!" I exploded at Ian, now I needed to get him away from here in the next five seconds.

"Okay!" he looked quickly from where everyone in the room was now gathering and then back to me, "you stay here, you don't need any more excitement if you don't feel well." Then he ran off to see what was up. I smiled to myself at his naïveness; that was definitely a bonus side. He actually though that I would wait here while he when to go see what was wrong.

I didn't want to mull-over the thought that he had fallen for that for too long, I wanted to get out of here. I turned around and quickly made for the door I had been told to escape from. It wasn't the one Taylor and I had come from, but I assumed the halls beyond would look pretty much the same as all the others. I grabbed the handle of the door and pulled it open, trying to make sure it was quiet. There was a hushed-murmuring in the room now, but I didn't take a second to even look back. I was out of there, I was ready to go home.

I hadn't realized how warm it was in the ballroom until I hit outside, because now it seemed nearly freezing. It was a refreshing kind of cold, though. It made me take a deep breath and enjoy it, but I never stopped hurrying along, even in my high heels.

The hall was pretty straight at first, but then there was a turn. Then another. Then, a fork. I knew this place was going to be a catacomb, just like the rest of the corridors. The path I had been traveling seemed to continue far off ahead, but there was also a new path branching off to my right. I wanted to scream for Edward, to scream for the one I loved, but I knew that was a very stupid idea. Then they would know I was out here, and they would know I expected him to be here too. It wouldn't end well, but I didn't have the luxury of thinking time either. I took the new corridor.

This path was far more winding then the other, and a million different directions were now evident. Every time I turned there would be a different branch off to the right or the left, but I stuck to the main hall now, I didn't know why but getting myself more and more lost just didn't seem like a great idea.

"Beeeella!" I suddenly felt like needed to scream, because that was definitely not a voice I wanted to hear by any means. It was Ian. Adding to how frantic I had already been, there was now him after me. And I my optimism was now faltering too, because there was no Edward anywhere, I would have thought he would wait as close to the door as possible for me, but he was nowhere to be found… maybe—maybe I had taken the wrong way. But even back there was a pretty long way off from the door, I would have expected him to be closer than even that. "Beeella! Are you down here!?"

Suddenly someone seemed to come out of nowhere and grab my wrist. It wasn't really nowhere, it was actually from one of the turn-offs I had just passed, she grabbed me with a warm hand, one that had long manicured nails. I recognized her right away. "Na—!"

She shushed me immediately. I had a feeling that she was here to help.**

* * *

Uck, now I feel bad for leaving this a cliffie!  
I'm going away on my 8th grade trip Monday (8-10th) so I won't be able to work on this story for a little bit.  
I don't have the next chapter stared yet either... that's unusual for me. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello!  
This chapter is way shorter then most, just because I wanted to post it. I don't even know why... but I did, so here it is.  
This is Bella's POV. Right where we cut last time.**

* * *

Nadia wasted not a second before she began tearing down the halls with me in tow. Her blond hair was just as long and as shiny as I remembered it, but she seemed underdressed now, just in a long sleeved shirt and pair of shorts. But she had an apron tied around her too; I guess she really had been working in the kitchen.

"Where—where are we going?" I asked in a hushed voice. I hoped that Nadia would answer me, I really wanted to know.

"Beeella!" The call was a lot more faint now, maybe he had taken a wrong turn somewhere. There was definitely potential for that in this place.

"First of all, away from _him_," I could hear the smile on her lips when she said it, thought I couldn't see her face. That relaxed me. Nadia could probably calm anyone down. "And second of all, to the one we never should have taken you away from."

My breathing caught for a moment, my brain didn't seem to function. "Edward!?" I exclaimed.

"Bella!" Nadia scolded, "Stop yelling! If you want to get out of here, that is. Yes, too him. If they listened to me and stayed in one place." She picked up her pace as she said it, I could hear something that sounded like keys jingling in her pocket. But what she said was wrong.

"They?" I asked, had someone else come too?

"Yeah, there's another girl with him," the thought of another girl with Edward might just have been the most horrifying thing ever. But it must just be Alice… or maybe even Esme. It wasn't anyone else. Edward would never do that to me, not even if I had told him to over the phone when I called. He loved me, I knew he still loved me.

"Where—where are they?"

Nadia stopped and began to pull the keys out of her pocket. "Actually," she told me, "right here."

I didn't breathe while she fluently unlocked the door and brushed it open, taking a step back for me to go first. I did, pushing the door the rest of the way and taking a light step forward. The first thing I saw in the room was the girl on the white table, dressed in a white dress just as I was. Her legs were crossed, and her fingers drummed anxiously on her knee. Unfortunately, she wasn't Alice. I had no clue _who_ she was, but she definitely didn't belong here anymore then I did, considering her nearly black hair. I don't know the horror that washed over me at that moment, though, because it all seemed to melt away when my eyes connected with Edward's. He had been pacing back and forth closer to the door, his head in his hands, seemingly going out of his mind. Until he looked up, then relief stronger then even I felt washed over his features.

"Bella!" he exclaimed in a quiet voice, much to Nadia's approval. His arms were around me before I could even pause to take another breath, cradling me like we had spent years apart. It had felt like that, and I wasn't sure if I would ever be able to spend another moment separated from him. "Sweetheart, are you alright? You—you aren't hurt, are you? Please tell me you're okay, please."

"I'm okay," I sobbed, everything would be fine now, and I couldn't help but cry. Edward was here… and now I had him, and now he could take me home. "I missed you, and I want to go back, and I love you and—"

"Hey, we're still on a timeline you know," I whipped my head around to look at the other girl, though my head was still nestled into Edward. She was now standing beside the table, hands on hips but with a worried expression, like she wanted to get out of here as soon as she could.

"I'd appreciate a thank you," Nadia responded, "and maybe a 'sorry we doubted you'd bring her back.'"

"Thank you," Edward said nearly breathlessly, tucking me even closer to him, "thank you Nadia, I'm sorry I ever believed that you wouldn't help us."

I could imagine Nadia's pleased smile, she had been little more than joking when she asked for a thank you. "You really should be going," she said next. "I don't want to think about what would happen if someone found out what's going on here."

"Are you going to come?" Edward asked without hesitation. I was silent listening to her response. I wanted Nadia to come, she shouldn't have to be here in this place anymore then I should. She was too good natured… like the last boy I had danced with.

"No," she stated simply, "now, leave."

"Why not?" I asked, turning my head to see her. She had her arms crossed and a melancholy smile on her face.

"I've always been here, I don't remember anything other than this life. I'm fine, plus, what if you're not the only one who needs saving from us? What if there are others who need an inside hand getting back to someone they love? I'm staying," She finished, "I have to."

I looked at her for a moment. She would be okay, she had to be, she was Nadia. "Sorry," I whispered, I was sorry she felt she had to stay, "thank you so much for everything. I—I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too, but I'm sure you would have been better company under kinder circumstances." I smiled and turned back to Edward. It seemed he had been looking at me the whole time.

"Are we going to leave?" the girl who had slipped off the table asked impatiently.

"Yes, we are." Edward turned around, pulling me along with him to face a small open window near the corner of the room. The girl was already climbing through it, she brought one leg out then the other so she sat on the frame. For just a second I worried she may fall out but then remembered we were on the first floor. In a moment she had disappeared.

Next Edward brought me over. "Will you be alright?" he asked quietly, not looking away from me.

I nodded, "I'll be okay. Except—" I bent down and roughly pulled off the dreaded shoes I was wearing, then I stood back up. "Now I'm better."

He laughed, and looked like for a minute he was going to bend over and kiss me but then remembered where we were and decided it would be better if he not. "I'll follow," Edward promised, letting go of me. I turned to the window and followed how the other girl had gotten so she sat on the frame. I could see her standing outside now, her hands were on her hips again. I had to push off from the frame a little, because I couldn't touch the ground by just sitting, but it was only a few inches of a drop. As soon as my feet hit the hard earth of the outside world I wanted to cry, but I held it in. Instead, I picked up a couple handfuls of the lace that was now getting very much in my way and slipped forward toward the girl. She was smiling as if she was suddenly proud of me.

"Good to finally meet you, Bella." She stated, sticking out her hand to shake, "I feel it would be painfully redundant to say I've heard all about you, because I'm sure you already know Mister Edward never stops talking about you."

I opened my mouth, not sure how to reply to that for a second. "Who… are you?" I asked, it wasn't my only question for her but it might answer a few of the others in turn.

"I, would be Mimi," she said proudly, her hand still out stretched and waiting for me to shake it, "and just in case you'd like to write me a personalized thank you note you spell it—" suddenly Edward's arms were wrapped around me, he cut Mimi off.

"She doesn't need to know how it spell your name," he insisted calmly.

"She wouldn't even be here right now if it wasn't for me, so what—_ever_!" Mimi turned on her heels and began stomping in the direction I assumed would take us home. Edward just laughed softly in my ear.

"That's Mimi, you get used it though. Everyone except Rosalie has, but you know her." I watched Mimi go, not turning around for a second to see if we followed. But suddenly… I was exhausted. I yawned, which just caused Edward to laugh again. "Home…" he said, almost like the prospect had just occurred to him. "Let's go home." Before I could say anymore he had me in his arms bridal style. I just closed my eyes and relaxed into him, because there was very little else I could do. I was sure I fell asleep before he had even caught up to Mimi.

* * *

**I would like to give some people some recognition, because they deserve it. **

**Zombie's Run This Town  
EdwardIsMySouldmate  
Mima1216  
Fastbackgirl  
PrincessJess94  
Supermanisgay  
****  
Because reviews are crazy and unpredictable, I would like to give those six a heads up for reviewing the last chapter. Thank you kindly.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I've gotten one of those dictation programs, you know, where you speak into the microphone and the words come up. So, THIS IS MY FOREWARNING! (Did I say that last time too? Or was that with my other story? I don't even remember. That's how pitifully long it's been.) Anyway, there may be more mistakes then normal because the program slips up often, and more mistakes=more more mistakes that slip through my fingers. **

**This chapter is mostly to clear up what happened with Carlisle and Rosalie, the next one will probably be far more eventful. Lets hope. For both your sake and my sanity's. **

* * *

**Edward's POV.**

I really didn't know what to think or what to feel as I hurried away from the place I stood and towards Mimi, Bella wrapped in my arms. It was all behind us now, everything bad was now gone and she would be okay... I looked down but Bella was already asleep. I had to wonder if she knew she looked like an angel right now, with her dark hair draped over her shoulders.

"Are you still coming?" Mimi turned around and looked at me with a disapproving scowl, hands on hips. "You can finish your ogling when we're home free. Because we're not yet, they could still be after us."

"Shh," I insisted, passing Mimi and continuing to walk. "You'll end up waking her."

Mimi sighed heavily, _So now you want me to play by your rules, huh?_ She thought rather loudly in my direction_. Great, you can listen as long as you're getting something out of it, but as soon as you get her back I'm not good for anything, huh?_

"No," I clarified out loud, "you're honestly going to wake Bella up. Think about it, she probably hasn't slept well in ages."

Mimi just huffed.

It seemed like forever before we were across the street and to the car, safe. Or, almost safe. Now all we really had to worry about was Carlisle and Rosalie. Mimi opened the door into the back of the car and slipped inside as soon as we reached the vehicle, and I followed with Bella still in my arms. She had become slightly more restless now, her brow occasionally furrowed and she breathed my name. I tried to stroke her face in comfort.

_We need to know what's going on in there_. At least Mimi would now communicate how I had asked her too.

"You're right," I looked to Bella longingly for another second then zoned my mind on what was happening back in the dreaded RFC. Carlisle's mind wasn't hard to differentiate from the tons of other people, he was my father, I recognized his thoughts just as I would recognize his voice. Mainly, he was concerned about Rosalie. He had seen Bella take off from the ballroom and decided she was safe, but Rosalie on the other hand was surrounded by the unfamiliar, eerily alike clan members. Switching from individual though to individual thought of the people I could tell most were utterly confused and concerned as to why she had just collapsed like that. _As long as she keeps her eyes shut_, Carlisle was thinking to himself, _she'll be fine as long as she keeps her eyes shut..._

"We need to get her to a doctor!" someone from the front exclaimed. "I can't tell if she's breathing!" another hushed round of gossip and stifled gasps circulated the room. Carlisle was now internally debating if he should step in. If he claimed to be related to her then he may be able to pick her up and leave, saying something about her having fainting spells often, but it might look suspicious... Before I could even decide if I thought he should interject now or not he did. "_Rosalie?_" he exclaimed, quickly trying to push his way to the front of the crowd in a mock-frantic way, making up a story as he went. _Being her brother is more believable then her father right now... and that's definitely what's needed. This kind of thing could happen often, I'll take her outside to the fresh air until she comes around, then—Edward?_ The thought of my name almost made me jump, I was so absorbed in what was happening. _Edward? Please get the car started, if everything's gone alright, that is. If not please don't worry about it, we're not that pressed to make a quick getaway yet._ "_She's my sister_!" he exclaimed, he was still pushing his way through the people.

I snapped back and immediately looked down to Bella's peaceful features. It was all worth it, anything was worth having her back with me. I stroked her face for a minute with bated breath. This was just too stressful, I needed some measure of calm.

"Edward?" Mimi asked quietly, I guess she wasn't quite sure if I had seen something catastrophic.

"Would you please start the car?" I asked shifting a little to pull a second set of keys out of my pocket and handing them to her. She seemed slightly confused but she took the keys from my hand and opened the door.

"Everything's alright, huh?" She was staying quiet as she began to slid out of the back seat.

"As of right now... yes, I think so. But it might not be in a minute."

With one last puzzled look she slammed the door she had opened and slipped into the front driver's side. The engine was silent enough that Bella still didn't stir much. "So... is everything okay now?" Mimi asked, squirming around in the front seat so she could see me.

"One second," I muttered, switching over again until I saw Carlisle crouching beside a still seemingly passed out Rosalie. His arm was behind her shoulders, propping her up just slightly.

"_Rose—Rose are you alright?_" he asked, quiet enough to seem like he was trying to keep his voice down for her. She groaned and squeezed her eyes shut tighter. "_We'll go outside, alright? To get some fresh air until you feel better._" She just moaned a second time, as if the idea of moving was something she strongly detested. They really were doing a good job of putting on a show. I would have to thank Rosalie a hundred more times. "_Give us a little bit of room, please_," Carlisle turned back to the people standing directly behind him and requested. They shuffled back as much as the little space they had would allow. My father then turned his attention back Rose, holding her arms he helped her stand up. She immediately leaned into him for support.

"Yeah," I muttered out loud to Mimi, finally able to pass on a response. "It looks like they're going to be fine—they're on their way out now."

"Who?" Bella suddenly asked, almost frantically. She was wiggling in my arms, trying to sit up straight. She must have been awakened by the talking.

"Carlisle and Rosalie. Everything went off without a hitch, and we'll be home in just about an hour, then you can lie down and have a proper sleep."

"I don't _want_ to sleep anywhere but in your arms," she breathed with a tired smile. I had a suspicion she was still actually half asleep. "But... what about Charlie? He'll—he's going to kill me Edward." Then, suddenly, as if a horrific thought had just occurred to her, and she began to cry.

"Bella?" I stuttered, astounded by how sudden her outburst had come on. "Bella, sweetheart, what's wrong? Everything's okay now, see, we're together, and there is no way Charlie would ever want to kill you. "

She didn't say anything, she just pulled her legs up to her chest and, now that she was sitting up she rested her head on my shoulder. Tears were still falling from her eyes. "Bella?" I tried again, looking down to see her face. She shook her head vigorously, but I didn't know what that meant. Was she saying she wouldn't reply? Or was she saying that everything wasn't okay? In a last resort I looked up to Mimi for help. She was turned around in the front seat and watching us, but when our gazes met she just shrugged.

_Sorry,_ she thought,_ I have no clue. Maybe... maybe she's worried she's changed and you won't like her. Maybe... she's scared of what she can, do power-wise._

The thought had never even occurred to me, but was it possible that Bella was afraid of _herself_? Something was certainly wrong, and there was _something_ going on... but she knew better than to think that her somehow being 'magical' would change anything, didn't she? "Bella?" I tried for the third time. If this was what was wrong then the solution was easy, and I wanted her to suffer as little as possible after what she had just been through. "Are you... scared? Are you scared of something?" I asked quietly, trying to comfort her and hint that regardless of whatever was happening I didn't care, as long as she was finally safe.

"No," she lied in a whisper.

"Tell me," I insisted, staying quiet much like she did. "I'm always here for you, I love you, please don't be afraid Bella, I understand." She made a quiet, almost gasping noise, but it wasn't really a decipherable response. Maybe I was getting at least slightly closer to having her calmed down.

"No," she said again in a final decision, pulling her head up and looking at me with an odd expression. But I could tell she wanted to end the interrogation. I decided that maybe it was best to let it drop, she didn't need any more stress. I would have as long as I needed now to figure it out.

For a second I faced my attention back to my two family members, just to catch up on how they were. The two of them were rushing out, bounding across the street to where we were waiting. Everything was going alright... So far.

_Are they on their way? _Mimi asked me still through her thoughts. Maybe she was getting used to talking like this.

"Yes," I replied aloud, "everything looks okay. They should be here in a matter of moments."

Bella looked at me for a second but she seemed to get that I was communicating with Mimi. She had to be pretty used to only hearing one side of the conversation by now. I turned around as much as I could to see out the back window, Carlisle and Rosalie were clearly visible, more than running now, almost to the car.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked Mimi, turning myself back around. She nodded vigorously with a massive smile on her face. Within the second Rosalie was sliding herself into the backseat of the vehicle and Carlisle had gotten into the front. Without another half a second of deliberation and zero attention paid to the limply hanging seatbelt on her left, Mimi sped off.

"Are you alright, Bella?" Carlisle asked as soon as everyone had been settled, turning around to face her.

"Yeah," she muttered, stretching out a little so she was in a more comfortable position. "I'm—I'm really tired but I'm fine now. Thank you." Even just her breath sounded exhausted, I kissed her forehead.

"You should definitely sleep then," insisted to her. She nodded and closed her eyes. Everyone remained quiet for the drive back home, except when Mimi had requested assistance finding the turn-in to our house. Other than that it seems like we all needed a little time to reflect on everything that had gone on, but for me more specifically my love, sleeping in my arms.

"Ha! We did it!" Mimi exclaimed in a whisper as she cut the engine of the car. None of us really need it be told, though. I for sure didn't.

Alice was waiting eagerly on the front porch as I slid myself out of the car with a limp Bella in my arms. She seemed to have dragged the rest on the family out too, Emmett was already holding Rose by the time Carlisle and I were around the car.

"Bella!" Alice squealed from where she stood.

"Shhh," I ridiculed protectively. Alice pouted, but Bella didn't wake up like she had before while I was talking to Mimi. She seemed to be out this time.

"Is she all right?" Alice asked, standing upon her tippy-toes to look into my arms.

"Yes, I think so. There didn't seem to be any physical wounds, and she kept it together fine. She's going to be okay," I replied happily. She really was going to be fine.

"Good," Alice concluded as we shifted from the icy night air into very warm house. It was coming home. "Now, let me see her."

"Alice!" I couldn't believe her, I had just gotten Bella back and she would actually be selfish enough to ask me to give her up.

"You think she'll want to sleep in that?" My sister asked. "It's a lovely gown, yes, but, correct me if I'm mistaken Edward—you know her better than me—it doesn't seem quite like something Bella would wear on her own free will, let alone as pajamas. I just want to throw her into her beloved sweats."

I let out a quiet groan and sighed, looking down at my sleeping Bella. She would appreciate getting some much-needed sleep comfortably. "Thank you Alice," I muttered, handing her over to my sister. She squealed as if she had just been given a present and glided off up the stairs. Once again, Bella didn't stir.

What was I supposed to do now? My eyes traveled around the room, trying to shake the unsettled feeling I was powerless and frantic without Bella in sight. "How is everything, Edward?" Esme asked, coming over and wrapping her arms around me.

"We're all fine, as of now." I told her with a bit of a sigh. "Bella's asleep, and Alice wanted to put her in pajamas. I'm cut off until then."

She smiled softly and kissed my forehead. "That's wonderful." She concluded, everyone seemed so much more light hearted now that Bella was back. Everybody could relax now that I wasn't ready to tear the throat out of anyone who thought two words about her, whether it was helpful or completely irrelevant. "You should head upstairs now," my mother said drawing away, the sweet smile never once leaving her face.

"Of course," I agreed, nodding quickly and bounding off up the stairs. Though no one had informed me that Bella would be sleeping in my room I decided I was at liberty to assume so, even before looking into Alice's head. I didn't bother knocking on the door at first either. I just made my way in, anxious to see her.

"Perfect timing," Alice smiled. She had been crouched down beside the couch where Bella was now laying, covered fully in a blanket.

"Thank you Alice," I said again, giving her a hug as she stood up. Then I knelt down and looked at Bella. "Really, thanks Alice..." my voice faded off as I brushed a strand of the hair from my love's peaceful face. I couldn't say any more to describe how I felt.

"It was nothing," she promised adoringly. "I'm gone." And she was.

I turned back to Bella and looked down at her calm face. "I'm sorry you have to sleep on a couch, my love." I wished we had better accommodations but on the short notice and considering how busy we had been for the three days previous no one had made priority of buying a bed frame and mattress. Getting Bella home always seemed more important than where she would sleep. I closed my eyes with a deep breath and kissed her face. Then, I decided to listen in on the conversations downstairs. It was probably the best thing to know our next plan of attack, where did the whole thing go from here? Bella was back safe, but what was Mimi still after?

"Haha, that was crazy! I'm so psyched! I want to go back and blow up their whole freakin' organization!" Mimi was evidently still pumped, and her enthusiasm was much like Alice's who was also bouncing off the walls—almost literally.

"I really, really wish I could have been there," she sighed, Alice didn't like and wasn't used to being left out.

"Wasn't much to see," Mimi muttered darkly, "but I guess it was a good thing that lady stuck us out of the way, we probably would have been caught if not for her. But we didn't get to run around wreaking havoc."

"Bella's dress was so beautiful!" Alice exclaimed, "Amazingly enough they seem to have pretty good sense of style."

Through my power I saw Mimi shrug dismissively. "Edward said one of the ladies who like her picked it out. She might have some sense of style, but I don't know about any of the others." The two of them giggled for a moment, and I couldn't help but shake my head at them.

After the laughter it fell silent for a second downstairs, no one in the room made a noise. I wondered for a minute what I would say if I was with them, but I wouldn't speak and possibly make Bella stir. I decided after a second would want know what it meant to Mimi now that Bella was back, would she try to take her away? She didn't have a chance against all of us, but I was sure she would try. Mimi seemed one all for the impossible. I also would have liked more insight into why Bella broke down in the car. "_Maybe she's worried about what she can do, power-wise_." I replayed the thought in my head. She looked the same... but really, was there something different now? Something that made her afraid of herself? With one last sigh I decided we would have to find out in the morning.

* * *

**It seems 16 thank you's are in order this time around... quite a jump! As any writer will be able to tell you reviews mean the world, so THANKS! **

**DescendingWolves  
supermanisgay  
celine-twilightadict  
mima1216  
SugarSweet21  
esfurgo  
PrincessJess94  
stupidlamb2010  
Twylias  
fastbackgirl  
creamsoda92  
EdwardIsMySoulmate  
meagancullen  
pixie freak  
Zombie's Run This Town**

**Each one of you rock a very crazy amount!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I know, I know, I know. I've been a complete slacker. Everything is falling to pieces right now, though, and I am simply doing the best I can. The best is obviously a very, very crappy job, but I have a happier topic! **

**Some very awesome chickies have begun airing a podcast, all about Twilight fanfiction! I, personally, have no clue what could be any more awesome then that! The link is on my profile! Give them a listen!**

* * *

(Reading this over, I found Edward painfully OOC. I'm going to post anyway.)

When I woke up in the morning I had not a doubt in my mind as to where I was. I had half feared, as I had drifted off in Edward's arms last night, that I would wake up terrified and thinking that I was still _there_. But I could never mistake anywhere so considered as home for a prison, not with Edward so close. I could hear his soft breath in the silent room; I could feel it. I had to wonder, though, why hadn't he taken me home to Charlie? Maybe my dad had come to see me already, and I had been sleeping so soundly that they decided it was a bad idea to disrupt me.

Unlike last night, when the thought of my family, my home, and normal day-to-day life had frightened me, I was calm now. I could see past the mind set of then; which was the horror of Edward finding out what was wrong with me, or me hurting him, or him being angry. Now I saw other options. I could simply ignore what I had done back there, or, even better, the whole scarring experience of being kidnapped and go on with life.

After a few more minutes, when I finally rolled over and opened my eyes, Edward was right there. I couldn't help but smile at seeing his face, I was really safe now, and I would have my normal life back again.

"Good morning," Edward smiled back to me, "how would you be doing?"

I yawned and hunched my shoulders up, letting them drop after a second of stretching. "Amazing," I said, "I—I can't believe I'm finally free, and... home."

"Trust me, Bella, I'm very glad you're home too." He smiled wider and leaned over me, kissing my lips for only a second before he drew away. "You must be hungry, it's almost noon."

My eyes went wide and for a second, I couldn't believe it. "Noon?" I asked, I wasn't quite sure how much I had been sleeping before... but I was sure it wasn't that much.

He just smiled and nodded slightly, "Mimi wanted to wait to make some breakfast when you woke up, but she changed her mind when you slept past ten thirty. She's started on lunch now, she assumed you would be up by then."

Though the thought of a good lunch was very alluring, I didn't get this. Why was Mimi still here? And why was she even _here_ in the first place? I still had no clue who she was, or what she wanted. "Sounds good," I said, "but... Edward, who is she?" I almost felt like I should be whispering it, like she might overhear.

He almost grimaced. "For now... she is someone who very graciously aided us with getting you back. Other than that... you'll probably need to ask her yourself. But she's fairly friendly, aside from the fact that she likes to talk even more than Alice does, and has a bit of a temper." I was confused, I didn't get how or why Edward and the rest of his family even needed her. Wouldn't it have been easy enough for them to save me alone? But Edward seemed unconcerned, and evidently trusted her enough. "Let's just go get you something to eat." I nodded, and pulled myself up, noticing that I had been changed into pajamas. It must have been the work of Alice.

Downstairs everyone seemed calm and relaxed, I was happier than I ever could have imagined being back. But there was so much that still didn't make sense... did Charlie know I had been found? Or... where they trying to think up some cover story for where I had been? Or—or maybe I wasn't going back, maybe this had been the perfect opportunity for me to just disappear off the face of the earth and become an immortal. Maybe almost losing me for the second time was enough to changed Edward's mind.

Mimi was trying to tackle the monstrous task of flipping over a grilled cheese sandwich as Edward led me into the kitchen. As soon as she noticed us she looked up. "You're alive!" Mimi exclaimed joyfully, coming over to stand before Edward and I.

"Yes, she's finally up," Edward translated, rolling his eyes.

"Pleasure to _actually_ meet you," Mimi said, sticking out her hand like she had the night previous. I shook it this time. "You have a lovely boyfriend, crazy-determined, yes, obsessive, just slightly, but lovely none the less. And I, Mimi, have your lunch." Before I even had time for a 'hi' she whipped around to the stove again.

I looked up to Edward, slightly confused. But then again, she had been like this last night too. He smiled down at me and shook his head. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Here you go," Mimi turned back around after a second and held the plate out to me. "Now, stop with the gesturing about me behind my back and go sit down. I'll be out in a minute."

I took the plate from her as Edward wrapped an arm around me again and brought me into the dining room. We sat down, but I had only taken a few bites before I couldn't stand it anymore. "Edward?" I finished my mouthful of food and asked, I needed some answers before I could really relax.

"Yes?" he replied curiously.

"Edward, what—what about Charlie? Does he know I'm here? Is he..." I faded off when Edward took a deep breath.

"No, he doesn't know you're here," He stated plainly, my excitement peaked for a minute, did that mean I had been right with my theory? "I'm so sorry, but we still barely know what is going on, Bella. I don't know if they told you anything, but it seemed not. You—you're part of something much bigger than any of us ever expected... and, I'm afraid of just how big."

The first thing I thought was about how I had been right all along. I knew there was something wrong with me, something different. I had never believed the lies everyone back _there_ fed me. But what he said reminded me of something... my eyes. If I was correct, they would still be purple. Fear rushed through me for a second, like a wave, from my head to my toes, but it couldn't be. Edward hadn't said anything, no one had said anything. By some miracle, just like they had changed colour in the first place, my eyes must have been brown again. I didn't know how in the world, but they had to be back to normal. I took a calming breath and let it chase away the momentary panic.

"Sweetheart?" Edward asked worriedly after a second, it was probably because of my silence.

"I suspected something like that..." I whispered to the table, but something else had hit me now. If the abnormal colouring in my eyes had gone away, then maybe my 'powers' had too. But... maybe not. And I had no plans to test them out to see.

"Alright, let's get down to business," Mimi made her way into the room and walked around the table, seating herself on a chair across from Edward and I. "You're probably interested in some answers, huh?" she asked, taking a bite of her own grilled cheese.

I nodded timidly, curiosity nearly taking over. "Wait, but, how do you know all of this? How—how do you know anything about me?"

Mimi smiled, "what an excellent question! See, I was wondering how the heck I was going to start this conversation here but you seem to have that down just fine. Anyway, I know all I do about you because I come from the clan opposing the one who just kidnapped you. We thought, 'oh heck, they have Bella. That's not very fair!' they sent me to go team up with the people who were just as determined to have you back; your vampire family. The fact that they were vampires came in handy too!"

My mind reeled but I only had one definite question. "Why was I so special? Why—why me? Why did they take me and why did you want me back?"

"And that, would be the main attraction," Mimi said. But before she went on I had to interject.

"Edward?" I asked quietly, "do—do you know all of this?" I was so scared, what if he just didn't want to involve himself? What if the one rescue mission last night had been more than enough?

"I do," he replied, "Mimi explained to us when she first arrived. You don't need to be scared, I promise we're all always going to be behind you one hundred percent."

"Anyway," Mimi started again, "if you'd like to know what's going on then I would suggest you please listen, okay?" I opened my mouth to reply but she continued before I had the opportunity. "Good. Now, you are certainly not your average teenager, alright? Have you gathered that on your own by now? You, Isabella Marie Swan, were born next in line to lead my clan. Of course, this comes along with a whole background story but this is simply the edited version."

"What?" I whispered, absolutely horrified. This couldn't happen. I had just escaped this.

Edward pulled me into his arms but I barely noticed. I think I was now in shock again. "Bella, they're not going to—"

"I'm—I'm not _doing_ this!" I yelled, jumping up from my chair. Edward was holding me against him again in a second.

"Shh, Bella. No one is going to make you do anything you don't want to, I promise that—"

"I know, I—I know, it's not that! You don't get it! I don't want to be a part of this, wasn't what I just went through enough? They—they locked me in a little white room and everything had to be white and it was always the same and—and Edward it was horrible!" Tears began to form in my eyes and spill down my cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart," Edward breathed in my ear, beginning to rock me slightly. "I'm so sorry. I wish I could have saved you sooner, we were trying so hard but we couldn't find any evidence... Mimi is the only reason we have you back now, she told us exactly where to find you."

I peeked over to Mimi, who was still sitting calmly and eating her lunch. "Mmh!" her eyes lit up after a second and she calmly put down the sandwich, "Thank you Edward, for the credit," She said it almost like a rehearsed line that had been momentarily forgotten.

"You're welcome," Edward murmured politely, but like it was unnecessary. "Bella, you don't need to be afraid of this. Mimi is the good side, alright?"

"But I just want to be like anyone else, Edward, I just want to be like everyone else," so I had gone from begging to be a vampire to praying for normalcy in only a few short weeks. Well… I still did want to be a vampire, I just didn't want to have to be the leader of some '_clan_' that I didn't know anything about. It was ridiculous; things like this didn't happen to normal people! I—I was still just the klutzy teenager who had moved in with her dad... it wasn't fair that I now had a whole destiny just laid out for me! _I_ wanted to be in charge of my life!

"I know you do, I know sweetheart. And you can be, I promise there is no pressure for you to take on such a position. Mimi just wants to explain about your past, she wants to tell you about who you are and why they took you. And—and why some small things have changed." He brushed his fingers over my cheek as he said it, I knew what he must be trying to say. It terrified me. My eyes weren't back to normal, they were still the horrific shade they never should have been in the first place.

"I don't want to know!" I screamed, burying my face in Edward's chest. My mind was made up, I wanted no part of this.

* * *

**Thank you an unbelievable amount to everyone who reviewed. Really, I couldn't possibly be more appreciative of the people who are sticking with me right now!**

DescendingWolves  
mima1216  
esfurgo  
PrincessJess94  
stupidlamb2010  
EdwardIsMySoulmate  
Zombie's Run This Town  
Shikima Hi Shishi Onna  
CaptureTheDream  
kuryn426  
twilightkristy  
Chibi-Angel-chan  
serachanXatsuka  
lexi-virgo  
oldsoul1964

**Thank you guys!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm sorry it took so long! But now with Fourth finally over and some interesting ideas for this story I'm hoping I'll be way faster, as well as bringing the chapters back up to the length they used to be! Yay! So anyway, yes this is a longer-ish chapter, and yes, things do get moving in it! Please excuse any really weird mistakes, the microphone thing I used to type this chapter up really, really doesn't like the sound of my voice...**

* * *

Everything seemed to clear up after that. It was very evident that all of Edward's family was just as happy to have me back as I was to be back, even though they had to try hard to make it appear I was still missing. Esme and Carlisle aided in searches just as often as they had before, and so did everyone else when they weren't at school. Edward was the only one who stayed home, the cover story being something about him being too depressed to do much. I never really asked why they hadn't taken me home to Charlie yet... I was still just so happy to be somewhere safe. It was selfish—it was the most selfish thing I had ever done but still I continued with it. My own father was just a short car ride away and still thinking I was lost without a trace, but in reality I was curled up with Edward, spending most days doing nothing.

"Soooo..." Mimi pretty much came in and out of the house as she pleased, and unfortunately for the peace and quiet today happened to be a day when she was in.

"Yes?" Edward asked, not in annoyance, but more just wanting whatever Mimi was thinking to be voiced, so I would know what she was going to begin going on about too.

Mimi flipped herself down on the couch across from where Edward and I were. "I'm bored," she stated.

I was rather annoyed Mimi still liked to hang out around the Cullens. I had already made it clear I wanted nothing to do with whatever she wanted me to have something to do with, so there was no point to her hovering like she did. Even if she returned to wherever she came from in the evenings, it was rather hard to work on getting Edward to agree to change me into a vampire with her constant commentary and silly remarks.

"You're bored?" I questioned a little skeptically. I had a feeling that there was more to the reason she was suddenly bugging us then just being 'bored'.

"Yep," she sighed. I turned to Edward, questioning him about the truth behind Mimi's words with my look. He gazed at me for a second then turned up to her, "I'm bored," she stated again raising her eyebrows as if really saying something about being innocent.

"Don't even bother," he told her with a rather harsh tone.

Mimi grimaced like Edward had brought up an unpleasant topic. I hated being out of the loop like this, it wasn't fair. I was always last to know what was going on because of my dumb humanity.

Mimi made another face out of nowhere, causing me to be even more upset. "Tell me," I demanded from anyone in the room. Or, if Alice wanted to call and inform me I would have been fine with that too.

"Mimi... is thinking..." for some reason Edward seemed hesitant to tell me whatever it was.

"What are you thinking?" I directed at Mimi. I was fed up with this. Nothing was supposed to have changed, I was supposed to come home and everything would be normal. Not like this... I made a silent decision then that I would go home. I didn't want to have to struggle through Mimi, the confusion that followed her, and this frustration. It was just too much after what I had been through already. She needed to get lost, and—and this needed to end. Unfortunately, my proactive thoughts were shattered when I was finally given an answer to my question.

"I was thinking," Mimi responded, "that you would come around." And suddenly her mood switched to something I didn't think Mimi capable of. She was so serious... her back straightened and she smoothed down her jean skirt. "You're only worried, or scared, or whatever because you're undereducated."

"Don't—" Edward began to defend me but for a second Mimi slipped back into her usual character.

"Hey! I am trying to talk to her!"

Edward snarled defensively and jumped up. "You're going to upset her!" He exclaimed.

"Sometimes you need to step out of your comfort zone to grow," she stated with a smile. It was almost a business-like look she wore now.

Edward's expression turned furious again quickly, like what Mimi had last preached held no relevance to our conversation at all.

"Edward?" I asked quietly, reaching up and wrapping my fingers around his forearm. He turned his head back to look at me, and suddenly I didn't know how to phrase what I wanted to say. I didn't even quite know _what_ I wanted to say.

"Yes, sweetheart?" He replied affectionately, mood already completely changed. Was I going to tell him to let her continue? Did I want her to tell me what she meant by 'undereducated'? I wanted something, but—

"Bella? Love, are you..."

"I'm good," I insisted, forcing a smile onto my face. "I just want to hear what Mimi has to say." The words felt wrong, but it was too late to take them back now.

I couldn't tell if that really didn't surprise Edward, or if he was just very good at repressing it. It was obvious Mimi was beaming, though. "Not that I would have given you a choice, but it's always easier when they agree willingly." I kept looking at her expectantly, waiting for her to talk. As soon as she realized I had nothing more to say Mimi went on.

"We're not like them, Bella," she said. "It was probably their plan... they knew that treating you like they did would scare you, and you wouldn't want to come and be our leader. Then, we would be without any guidance, and they would finally be able to end the power struggle. This has been going on for... centuries, maybe, and everyone's ready for it to be over."

"Why can't you just make some sort of truce?" I was certain I meant it to be sarcastic, but it didn't come out like that. I actually sounded serious.

"I knew you were destined to be a great leader!" Mimi happily claimed. I was horrified.

"Don't say that!" I cried back at her, Edward, who was seated back down on the couch by now, pulled me closer to him.

"Shhh, Bella, she's only joking," he soothed, "she's only being typical Mimi." I looked up to her, to tell if he was really telling the truth. Mimi looked serious enough, but she didn't say anything to defend herself either.

"We've never tried to negotiate a truce in the past for many reasons. One, being we're not fighting over anything other than pride, well... almost. If the RFC had their way, I would prefer not to think of what would happen... chaos. They like power, and I don't doubt that they would go for as much of it as they could, regardless of who found out what we're up to."

We all stayed quiet for a minute, me snuggled in Edward's arms and Mimi watching with raised eyebrows, as if she was about to ask what we thought.

I did have a comment. "So, you're the perfect, all-out good guys who can do no wrong, right?" I made full use of sarcasm this time. The way she made this place sound seemed so self-serving. Like, the clan she belonged to was all for the greater good, and they were helping everyone. But I didn't believe it, and I wouldn't contribute to anything like this. I just wanted her to go away.

Mimi's expression turned a little angry when I made my comment, "I never said that! Think about it, Bella, if it was one of them who were here instead of me, trying to make you join them! What lengths would they go to?"

I cried out at the horrible thought, grabbing Edward and digging my fingers into his arms as hard as I could. I was already completely wrapped in his arms, but he pulled me tighter. I knew what they would do... anything, anything in the world to make me go with them. They would hurt me, they would hurt the people I loved, there wouldn't be an end to it.

"Mimi!" Edward roared furiously, leaning forward on the couch and pressing me into him.

"I, on the other hand," Mimi was as calm as ever, even in the face of an enraged vampire, "would leave if you wanted me to. That is, if you were being serious."

"Leave!" Edward yelled, I could hear the threat behind his voice, but I knew he would never hurt her.

"Mhhhmm," she seemed as though she considered it as an offer, but she stood up, ready to go.

"If you _don't—_"

"I'm going!" Mimi cut him off mid sentence, stomping herself across the room. The little ponytail that stuck out from the back of her head bounced as she stormed from the couch, to ultimately right out the door.

Everything was quiet after that, Edward held me and I focused on breathing. "Are you going to be alright, sweetheart?" Edward asked after a second.

"Yeah," I breathed, "yeah, I—I think I am now."

"I promise, no one will hurt you again, Bella. I would never let them."

"I know," I agreed. I liked the thought of always having Edward here to protect me. But I wondered if he really stood a chance against them. I took safety in the thought that I knew it would never come to that again. I was free from the RFC now, forever.

~*~*~*~

I had voiced my decision of wanting to go home to Charlie before everyone got home that evening, but Edward insisted that we wait until they did to actually go. For one, we needed a story, and for two there was a good chance that my dad wouldn't be home until later anyway. The whole cover story thing was the most pressing of the two.

Whatever it ended up being, I would have to go alone. And most likely I would have to face a furious parent alone too. Not that he wouldn't also be relieved beyond belief, but if our story ended up being something about me running away—which I was pretty sure it would have to be—then he would not be happy. But I wouldn't blame him for worrying about me, either. I _was_ his only daughter.

Mimi had really dealt the final hand with her exit. For some reason I doubted she would be back, and it made my freedom completely final. No more talk of clans, and certainly no more involvement with them. My whole disappearance would all die down in time, and everything could continue as normal, couldn't it?

"You need to be sure you're positive about this," Edward lectured calmly just before everyone was due home. I guess I did need to be pretty confident this was what I wanted. It was going to be a little bit of trouble, but of course worth it. I did miss Charlie, and my mom and Phil too now. The thought of being cooped up in a white room my whole life and never seeing them again was hard to bear.

"He's my father, Edward, of course I'm sure. He deserves to know I'm safe. Imagine how worried he must be."

Edward nodded in agreement but kept a tight expression on his face. I was sure he wanted me to go and reassure Charlie I was okay, but he also seemed incredibly anxious as to not having his arms wrapped around me for as long as we would have to be apart. I guess I was a little anxious about that part too, just at the thought of not having him to lean on. I wasn't afraid that anything would happen to me.

"I know. I know how it feels, Bella. More than anything he must be so worried about you."

"Exactly... and I just want everything to be normal again, Edward. I want to go back to school, and to have none of it have happened." I felt the all too familiar brooding of dread as I thought about what I would now have to face. All the questions, having to put up with the prodding from my human friends, the gossip, and being in huge trouble at home... it wouldn't be the end of the world, though. Eventually it would all pass. I was sure of that.

"Whatever makes you happy," he promised sincerely, "I can guarantee I'll be behind you. You never have to face anything alone."

~*~*~*~

It was abnormally cold that afternoon, but I guess it was getting later into the year. Or maybe it just had to do with the fact that I was clinging to the back of an icy cold vampire who was running at speeds faster than most vehicles. That seemed just as liable a reason as the weather. Our plan had been simple enough, and like I had expected. The only conclusive story we could come up with was that I had run away. There wasn't even much of a motive... I was tired of Forks, I was worried about Charlie not approving of Edward, maybe some homesickness, whatever came into my head at the time Charlie asked.

I felt the air rushing through my hair slow slightly. For now, Edward was taking me as close to the house as he could, dropping me off, and then he was going home to return after I called to officially tell him I was back.

"Are you ready, Bella?" he asked quietly, turning his head to the side so he could see me out of the corner of his eye.

I smiled, trying to make myself seem calmer then I really was. Charlie really was going to kill me for this, I could only hope that he'd also be relieved that I was finally home.

"Okay," I agreed, "I'm ready." My grip on his neck tightened for a second, then I released him slightly. He let go of my legs and I slid my feet to the ground.

I recognized the surrounding forest as being close to my house already. "It won't be long," he soothed, turning to me and taking my face in his hands. I was sure he was referring to the fact that he would come as soon as possible. "You're not worried, are you?"

"No," I shook my head, "you're the worried one. It's going to be okay."

He chuckled out loud, but his face was quickly returned serious. "Only because I'm afraid of losing you." Edward watched me for a second, and then kissed my lips momentarily. "You know I would never let that happen again, correct?"

"It's not going to happen again," I assured him. There was no way I would let it.

"I can only hope," he sighed, but he seemed unconvinced. I frowned but he kissed my scowl away in an instant. "Oh Bella, I'm so afraid for you. You don't seem to contemplate how scared I was when you disappeared on your birthday..."

"But everything's okay now," I didn't like having him so worried. It worried me.

"Yes." The subject was closed. "Go ahead and see your father now, Bella."

"Thank you, Edward," before I could say anymore I felt a rush of air and he was gone. Even just without him for a second I could feel the separation anxiety begin to set in. I knew I would feel safer as soon as I was in the presence of someone else, though. So I began to follow the familiar hike back to my house. I was nervous, but I knew the sooner I got home and began talking things out, the sooner I could call Edward, and we could have our 'reunion'.

When the house came into sight, everything seemed a thousand times more real. I was home, and right inside was my father, waiting for me. Thinking I was hurt, or lost, or had been abducted by some mad person. He deserved to know at least that I was okay, even if I couldn't tell him anymore. I dragged my feet all the way around the front, just because of my anxiety, but something made me stop and think twice. Not only was there Charlie's police cruiser parked in the driveway, but another SUV. I didn't hesitate on the fact it was there, though. There were a thousand reasons that could have explained the next car. Maybe someone was there, offering support, maybe someone from the search party had come by to discuss more where I could be, nothing to be suspicious about.

I was to the door before I even thought about it, and I pulled it open without hesitation. I was excited more than anything now. I missed Charlie so much, and my mother too. But I was surprised about how quiet everything seemed... especially if Charlie had someone over. Everything was warm and familiar in the house though, I sighed internally in relief as the heat wrapped around me and I stepped inside. But the quiet really was unnerving... I wanted badly to push it off but I couldn't. I took a shaky breath in, to calm my nerves, and called out, shutting the door quietly behind me. "He-hello? Dad?"

"Bella!" he exclaimed, obviously from the living room. There was an urgency to his voice that scared me. Something was wrong. As well, of course, there was relief too. I had hoped—if not expected—that. I took a few rushed steps and was horrified when I saw what was happening. My father was sitting dead still in an armchair, and standing behind him was Damien, loosely holding a gun to his head.

* * *

**And there you have it, some action, just like I've been looking for.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I know this chapter is short and it certainly doesn't cover what I wanted it to, but I'm much more pressed then I thought I would be. I wasn't anticipating a weekend trip or something evil called grade 9. Yes I am freaked out. Very much so.**

* * *

**_Recap;_**

**_"Bella!" he exclaimed, obviously from the living room. There was an urgency to his voice that scared me. Something was wrong. As well, of course, there was relief too. I had hoped—if not expected—that. I took a few rushed steps and was horrified when I saw what was happening. My father was sitting dead still in an armchair, and standing behind him was Damien, loosely holding a gun to his head._**

* * *

"Bella what's going on?" Charlie exclaimed again. My hands flew to my face and I let out a few sobs.

"Dad," I cried. Everything I had been worried about only moments ago seemed so trivial now. I wanted to scream, because this was my worst nightmare. They would do anything to have me back. And they had.

Suddenly my cell phone rang. Well, it wasn't actually mine, it was Edward's. He had insisted I take it with me in case of an emergency, it was the only kind of contact we would have. I screamed in surprise, and my hand instinctively flew down to my pocket to answer the little phone. I was stopped, of course.

"Don't move, Bella." The voice I heard second did nothing but make everything worse. I hadn't seen Taylor previous, but it was probably because I was so terrified right now. Needless to say my hand didn't move an inch closer to the phone, though. I knew it must be Alice—she must have seen this.

Everything was silent after Taylor spoke, the whole room seemed to be suspended in time. It took a short forever before the phone wrung a second time, and it made me jump again too. No one did anything, though, for the next three rings no one moved and everything stayed silent. Finally it didn't ring again.

"Now, Bella, you're going to come with us, and no one will get hurt," Damien smiled calmly and said. I could feel the tears slipping down my cheeks.

"Bella what the hell is going on!" Charlie yelled again, barely moving. He was angry, but not as much as he was concerned. "Where have you been?!"

"I'm sorry dad," I sobbed, my hands buried my face. "I'm—I'm so sorry!" I broke down then, my shoulders heaved and I cried openly into my palms.

"It's okay Bella," Taylor soothed. "Everything's going to be okay as long as you come with us now. That's the only way nobody will get hurt." She strode forward slowly towards me, just as the cell phone in my pocket began to ring again. I ignored it and took a retreating step from her.

"Bella," Damien said in a warning tone. It was so familiar from my last stay at... _whatever_ that place was called, that it scared me. Or it added to how terrified I already was. "Take Taylor's hand and everyone's going to be just fine."

"You—you have to promise!" I sobbed, the only means of escape I could think of now were either to have Edward intervene—and even then I wasn't sure if that would do more help then it would just put him in danger—or if I could possibly draw up upon whatever I had used on the mirror when I had gotten upset. I didn't expect either to be much of a convenient method of saving me from this nightmare right now.

"Promise." Damien assured, but it wasn't like I trusted him. It also wasn't like I had much of a choice. I was caught. They wanted me back, and they were completely willing to hurt anyone I cared for. "Just take Taylor's hand."

I still hesitated, I couldn't bear to look to Charlie now. I stared only at Taylor. She took another step forward, toward me. "Come on," she urged, I could almost sense she was getting anxious about how long I had already stalled. Every moment we were here there was more of a chance that Edward, or anyone else for that matter, would show up.

Suddenly the home phone began to ring, I knew it must be Alice or Edward again. One of them was trying to contact us, they must know what was going on... or at least that something wasn't right. Someone must be on the way too, at least I hoped.

"Alright," Taylor suddenly said authoritatively. Lunging forward she then curled both her hands around my wrists. "We're going to go, now." Her voice was calm but she held me tightly, and seemed not to have any trouble restraining me as I struggled with all my might.

"No!" I sobbed, but from the second I had walked into the room and seen the situation I knew this was going to happen. "Dad!" I cried, trying to see him around Taylor who was progressively pushing me farther back towards the door.

"Stop it, Bella," Taylor was a million times stronger than me, but I knew if I could only use my power... it might be the only way at this point to save Charlie, and maybe even myself. If I couldn't do this... _whatever_ now, then what was even the point to having it? I didn't want to think about a worse situation I could possibly need something like this in. All I needed to do was... focus? Was that how I did it last time? "Go!" Taylor yelled at me in frustration, she was still trying to force me from the house.

"Listen to her, Bella! You know who's at stake here!" Damien yelled, causing me to let out another sob. If I was going to make this work it would have to be now, and very quickly. I didn't have another second to waste on considering what I was supposed to do. I had to act.

"No!" I yelled, trying to rip my arms back from Taylor. I couldn't believe what I did next, everything I had was focused into one single huge blast. I had no clue quite what I had done after the shockwave, though. Looking around after at the room I had formerly known as our living room, I found it hardly recognizable. Furniture was upturned, every window was shattered and some of the carpet and upholstery looked singed. I had not a clue what to feel and my mind rushed to unscramble itself. All I could come to conclusively think was that I was okay. After what had gone on I was okay... weak, but okay. Then I had another thought as I heard a quiet and trembling voice stutter my name. "Dad!" I screamed, trying to throw myself forward in the direction my father had been last sitting.

"Don't—" the next few things happened faster than my mind, still shrouded in haze and trying to kick start itself into gear, could process. Taylor must have somehow wound up on the floor during the outburst because with one hand she grabbed my ankle as I tried to step forward. I immediately fell, I had no energy left to try to regain balance, and in a second had she had me restrained. With the brief glance of her face I saw that, even though she seemed fine, she had a deep burn there. At least I had done something, even if it seemed not to hinder her at all. I couldn't fight against her this time, though. I had no strength. But the one thing I couldn't get out of my head was that it seemed what I had just done had accomplished nothing, other than hurting myself. It had been pointless. My situation hadn't changed. I wanted to scream but didn't have the energy.

"Damien? Should I—" Taylor began, but Damien immediately cut her off. He sounded furious.

"Yes. Take her. Now." His voice was tight and almost a hiss. Taylor peeled herself from the floor and stood up quickly, holding my arms still. Then she pulled me up also, giving me a better look at Charlie who now sat even stiller then when I had first walked in. Then I wouldn't have thought it was possible, but it was. His mouth was open slightly and I was sure he was in shock, but other than that looked as unharmed as Damien who still stood beside him. Still with his gun.

I was lost for a second but Taylor brought me back to reality quickly when she jerked me backwards and spun me around, giving me a rough shove towards the exit of the house. "No," I managed to moan with at least half a voice. But everything was hopeless. Then I heard the gun shot, reverberating, it seemed, through my whole body. I was sure at that moment I was dead. How could you hear a shot being fired so close and not be the victim? Nothing hurt—and I was sure at this point I must have been hit in the back of my head—but it must have been because it had happened so fast. But I still felt the exhaustion from doing whatever that was I had done... surely being dead would feel better than this. But...

Suddenly it hit me. Like nothing I had ever felt before, the realization of what had just happened hit me. I wasn't hurt_. I_ was fine. But I couldn't even begin to let myself think of what _had_ gone on. My knees completely gave out, though, and I fell to the ground again with a scream of pure agony. It didn't matter that I wasn't hurt.

Taylor collapsed with me, because she hadn't been expecting it. "No!" my weakness was easily forgotten to my terror and I continued to scream. This couldn't be happening. It was worse than any nightmare I could ever imagine and it couldn't really be happening. "Dad!" I couldn't believe I expected an answer, but I did. "DAD!" My screaming eventually turned to gasping and then to choking as Taylor removed me from the house, and by the time she had the side door to the SUV open I had thrown up. Someone had to have heard all this noise by now. Where were the police? Where was Edward?

My whole body shook as Taylor slammed the car door in my face, and it only took a second for her to be in the passenger seat. Damien was driving. "I guess that's what you get, Bella." His voice wasn't angry anymore, it was low and coated in sweetness. The way he used to talk to me.

I began to scream again, not a conclusive word this time, though. Then I began to gag, and for the second time I threw up.

* * *

**I'm really sorry if there's a bunch of mistakes in this chapter, or if there's something really off. I'm not feeling well and didn't edit as much as I would have liked to.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello! Um... is anybody out there? If so, let me be the first to fall to my knees and kiss your feet... unless you find that a little too weird. Then I'll just say thank you for bearing with me here! It's been forever, hasn't it? **

**This chapter is increadibly short for this story, but don't worry too much. It and another, much longer one have been sitting around for quite some time, ready to be posted. I may have the other one up today, but I may not. **

**Forgive the horribleness of this 600 words, I beg you. **

**

* * *

**

**Edward's POV**

How could I have been too late? How could I have let Bella down!? My mind reeled with a thousand furious questions as the Volvo skidded to a stop in front of her house. I could smell blood—too much of it—but it wasn't Bella's. I was fairly sure I knew who's it was, though. How had I let this happen? I should have known they would be up to something! But I hadn't… and the ones Bella loved were being hurt because of it. They were being _killed_.

I was on my way back to the house, to get a vehicle and to wait for Bella to call and say it was alright for me to come when Alice had a vision. I hadn't been within range of hearing her thoughts, but she met me half way. Or, at least, until I could hear her what she was thinking. And she was thinking about what she had seen. Without a second though, without a single second of deliberation I bolted in the opposite direction. They were headed for her, and I wasn't going to let them take Bella again.

My mind flew from thought to thought almost as fast as the green livid scenery blurred in my peripheral vision. If I wasn't in time? If they got her? If they killed Charlie as they evidently had in the vision…? Would she ever be able to recover after that? I couldn't see Bella just giving up, but if it came down to it… would they be able to break her? If they did get her again, I knew they wouldn't show any mercy. I knew it for a fact.

Still not close enough to Bella's house, I heard the tell-tale gun shot. I was too late at least to save one life. Incontrovertible anger and grief tore through me, only some of what Bella must be feeling. My heart also ached for her. Then things got worse, the sun unveiled itself from behind a cloud. That was just even more to think about, what would I do if I couldn't manage to get to her because of the sun? Could I risk exposure… what would the consequences be? I decided for at least a second that I would be alright, though, as the sun once again disappeared and I was safe.

But I assumed wrong, as just as I made it to her house, the sun reappeared. I cursed fluently and stopped before I hit the open sunlight. At the very least I would be safe in the shadows.

Bella was screaming, many things were unintelligible besides "dad". She was gagging too and it was putting me through agony. I was praying desperately for more shade, even if it was just a second. But it didn't look likely, and I had a decision to make. As the van holding Bella pulled out of the driveway I saw another glimmer of hope. I followed it as it took off, stalking from the safe, cool shadows of the forest. Waiting for my opportunity to cut the vehicle off, or for reinforcements maybe.

It was easy to keep on top of the car for long enough, I could still both hear and smell Bella. And I did know most of the route they would be taking. But I knew I would also have to give up soon, as the road split from the forest. My only hope was that the sun would disappear in time. It never did, though.

Once again I had failed the one person who needed me. Once again, when she depended on me more than anything I couldn't get there in time. There were so many other cars… there was no way both my speed and my skin wouldn't have caused a catastrophic uproar. And I found myself once more, among many emotions, sharing silent torture with the person I loved most.

* * *

**I really don't know if I can continue this story... I don't know.  
I'll post the next chapter and see where I go from there.... but this might be the end...**


End file.
